Friend or Foe
by Siy
Summary: Au. Haruno Sakura is a normal girl who goes to high school and has 2 great friends who are always there for her. One day they, she meets 2 new students with the name Uchiha [SasoxSakuxIta slight DeixSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Well .. TT; I can't help it .. I'm addicted to write fanfics .. Akatsuki/Sakura .. xD Uhm, my beta this time was microsoft word xx; but, if you think I need a beta .. I'll go look for one (which are hardly to find xX; ) anyways .. hope you like it! One more thing... English is my third language.. First Dutch, then Germans, last, but not least, English, so you know xx; And, sorry that I got now 2 fanfics after eachother, as in that this is on the first place and "Human Doll" second place xx;;;;;;;;;

**AU **highschool .. Sakura, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke.

It will be a one-sided Sasuke/Sakura. Sakura thinks about Deidara and Sasori as big brothers, but then Sasori 'suddenly' kisses her, and then you'll see further xD Uhm, Itachi, well he isn't a 'big brother' to her, so you will see...

16 pages long! XX; I know .. long xx; but, it was first 19 pages, so I made it shorted and the other 3 pages are for chapter 2 which -I don't know sure- won't be as long as chapter 1.

* * *

"Deidara!" Sakura screamed while she ran to the blond guy who was about to walk out of the gates. Seeing him turn around, smirking "Yo". When Sakura reached him she rested her hands on her knees and panted for air 

"Are you still coming tonight to help me with my homework?" she asked quietly. "Yeah" he grinned and patted her head "don't worry, yeah"

Looking up at her brotherly friend she smiled. "Thank you very much Deidara. I really don't understand the .. well, you know what I mean." He smirked again "Yeah. You want me to walk you home?"

She slightly blushed and looked down, whispering "You don't have to." He took her bag and lifted it up over his shoulder "But I insist, come on Sakura" he said smoothly.

She smiled and walked next to him, feeling the glares from many girls burning in her back, she slightly sweat dropped.

"Uhm, Deidara?" she asked quietly while looking up to the tall blond guy walking alongside her. Before he could answer, someone called out :

"hey". Both turned around and looked into the face of a red haired person. "Yo" Deidara greeted Sasori back.

Sasori was wearing the uniform every guy had to wear in school, navy blue trousers which a long sleeved jacket, which he had unbuttoned so you could see his white shirt that he wore under beneath.

Unlike Deidara, who was dressed up according the school's dress code. Sakura was wearing a sailor outfit for girls, a blue mini skirt with a white short sleeved shirt .

"Hello Sasori" Sakura whispered, whilst she catched a glimpse of a vague smile on Sasori's mouth. "Going somewhere?" he said calmly as he looked bored at the two in front of him.

"No, just bringing this lady home, yeah. Why? Want to escort me home as well?" Deidara grinned and heard Sakura laugh at this. Sending Deidara one of Sasori's famous glares meaning as much as "you're annoying, get the fuck away"

"No, I thought I should give you some tips how to get a guy" he smirked and saw Deidara clench his jawbone. "Guys, guys...hehe...stop" she came in between Deidara and Sasori trying to stop laughing by biting down her lip. They both softened when they heard her voice and glanced down at the girl in front of them. "Sasori...You want to come with us?"

"No" he said quietly. "We have tomorrow a test, and I want to study, I think Deidara should study as well, instead of making cracked jokes in class"

"Hey...Someone has to do it, yeah." Sakura turned around so she would look directly in Sasori's face and was with her back turned to Deidara. "Test?" she asked curiously. "Yes" Sasori answered like it was the most normal thing in the world. When he saw Deidara sticking out his tongue he glared at him "I think I should be going now. I see you later Deidara. Later Sakura"

He turned around and tucked his hands in his pockets, walking home.

When Sakura turned around to look at Deidara "Test?" she asked concernedly.

"Yeah...Don't worry Sakura, I have plenty time to study." he said smoothly.

"You sure? I mean, if you have a test tomorrow yo-"

"Sakura-Chan, I have time enough, yeah. Now let's going" he turned around and started walking, not waiting for Sakura. When Sakura walked in on Deidara she glanced at him

"Deidara?". Looking next to him he saw her cheeks were slightly pinked and smirked "Yeah?" he asked softly. "Uhm...Now, I don't want to sound like, uh..." she turned her head to the side and heard Deidare chuckle.

"What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" he asked curiously "uhm, well..." she didn't really know how to say it, and it made her nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Well..." she murmured "Uhm, when we just walked away from the gates.."

"Yeah?" he said again waiting for her to continue her story.

"Nevermind" she said, looking up at him with a nervous smile. He stopped in his tracks and glanced down at her "You're sure? If something is wrong you always could tell me, yeah."

"Oh, I know that Deidara, it's not like that, I was just curious about something, but, I shouldn't be because it is not my business" she smiled. Embracing his arm she said, "You and Sasori are my best friends Deidara." she whispered, looking up at him she saw him slightly blushing

"Yeah, you're like a sister to me Sakura. And Sasori...well, the annoying old brother, yeah" he smirked and looked down at her _'You're more then a sister to me, yeah. I wish you would know that'_

When they arrived at Sakura's house she pulled out her keys, "Deidara? Thanks for walking me home, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, sure." he said smoothly, looking down at the girl infront of him. He took her bag off his shoulder and handed it over to her. "thank you" she lifted her arm and pulled him down by the back of his head and saw Deidara's surprised look, not wasting any time she kissed him on the cheek and turned around, walking to the door.

When she turned around she saw the slight blush on Deidara's face and smiled warmly at him "I'll see you later Deidara" whilst unlocking her door and walking inside.

He was completely overwhelmed, never in a million years he would have thought she would kiss him, or even on his cheek, it already was odd that she embraced his arm, but now this kiss.

He unconsciently touched his cheek as he looked up at her room window, he turned around and walked home, remembering her soft lips on his cheek.

"Mom, I'm home!" Sakura said happily when she walked in the kitchen, seeing her mom making dinner. "How was your day sweetie?" she asked when she turned around to look at her daughter and smiled. "Oh, just great!"

"Really?" her mom curiously asked "What happened?"

"Hmm..." Sakura smiled warmly at her mom and sat down at the kitchen table with her elbows planted on it, her head on her palms, staring at her mom.

"That must be interesting. Hang on, I'll finish this and we can talk" her mom turned around and after 5 minutes she turned back, looking at Sakura. "Now, what is it?" she sat down next to her daughter.

"I don't know...I just got two great friends..." she sighed heavily

Her mom narrowed her eyes "Deidara and Sasori?"

"yeesssss..."

Her mom smiled and laid her hand on Sakura's shoulder "Are they more then friends?" she carefully asked.

"Hm? Oh no mother, Deidara and Sasori are brothers to me, Deidara, hyper, nice, protective, and more like the youngest of the two." she began, looking at her mom which she saw smiling and smiled in return

"Sasori is more quiet, the one who gets easily annoyed, yet, as Deidara, he protects me, he is like the oldest of the two. Whenever they argue Deidara acts like the childish one, and Sasori more like the adult one."

"Sounds like you're in love.." her mother teased her.

"No no mom, they're like brothers." she said, looking confused at her mom and heard her chuckle "Well, I'm happy that my daughter hangs around with my best friends sons. But, don't let your father know all this."

Sakura nodded slowly "You know he is very protective, and wants to ... well, lets just stay he wants you to be clean when you marry"

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes "Yes mother." Feeling her mothers lips on her forehead she looked up at her smiling mom "Well, I'm going to finish our dinner, your father will be here in 20 minutes. When will Deidara come?"

Sakura has told that Deidara and Sasori were more then friends to her, brothers, best friends, and also told Deidara sneaked in her room to help her with her homework, if not Deidara, Sasori would get in her room to tell her what she had missed when she was ill.

Her mom had told her that she was very lucky with friends like those two, maybe that was the reason she told her mother everything about them.

"After dinner, hm, at 7 pm" she said quietly as she stood up and turned around to go to her room. "I'll tell you when dinner is done" she heard her mom saying calmly before she walked up to her room.

"Hmm...hmm...hmm..." she slightly hummered to herself while she walked in her room, not noticing the person in her room who leaned on her desk. _'I think I'll go take a shower...'_

When she got with her hands to the hem of her shirt she slowly took it off her and threw it aside, hearing a slight chuckle come from behind. When she turned around her cheeks reddened and she crossed her arms over her chest "S-Sasori!" she looked at the smirking Sasori who was leaning on her desk with his arms crossed.

He nodded slowly and turned around for her to get her shirt back on. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously and heard him chuckle again "Can I turn around now?" he asked simply.

"Yes, you can." she said quietly as she sat down on her bed, trying to avoid his piercing gaze.

"You lost your math book." he simply stated.

"Wh-what?" she looked up at him, locking eyes and feeling a blush crept on her cheeks again seeing his smirk. "When you and Deidara started to walk again I saw your book falling out your bag." he stated. "Oh" was her only answering as she saw his eyes wander her slender legs she felt nervously and wanted to slap that look of his face.

"Thanks" she said quietly as she stood up and bowed slightly, holding out her hand, waiting for Sasori to give back her back. When she saw him hesitate to give her back her book she narrowed her eyes, "Is something wrong Sasori?" she asked curiously.

"No" he slowly answered, averting his gaze on something else then her emerald eyes. He shook slightly his head and sighed, closing his eyes. Giving back her book he looked at her small frame. "Sorry I sneaked in your room" he said and was about to walk to the window, but before he could jump out a hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned around to look in the face from a smiling Sakura.

"It's okay, thank you very much Sasori!" without any further do she embraced his back, closing her eyes she felt his scent thrill her nose, he really smelled good, fresh air, wood, manly. She blushed when the word _'manly'_ came in her mind and loosed her grip on his front shirt, and backed away, blushing.

Chuckling he grinned at her "No problem Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow" he said in a low voice which made her shiver.

When he looked down he saw Sakura's dad had arrived and was about to get out of the car. Sasori quickly backed away so Sakura's father couldn't see him, but what he didn't know is that he bumped right into Sakura which made her fall backwards.

When he turned around he saw her sitting on the ground with her legs spread, he had a nice view. He glanced back up at her face and saw her blushing and quickly pressing her knees against eachother, glaring daggers at Sasori.

Smirking slightly he held out his hand and she took it graceful.

When she stood up she looked down at their united hands and glanced at him with a questioned look why he hadn't let go of her hand.

Pulling her closer to him he saw her surprised, shocked, blushing look and felt her chest press against his. As he wrapped his arms possessively around her she blushed harder and whispered "Sasori…?" Locking gazes with him he saw his face closing in and felt his hot breath fan on her face.

Breaking their gazes he slightly brushed his lips against hers, watching her reaction. Watching careful for any reaction, he pressed his lips against hers and felt her hands clinging to his shirt.

When he deepened their kiss he nibbled on her lower lip and felt her gasp. Taking advantage of this he slipped his tongue in her mouth and explored it.

_'What am I doing..? I am kissing Sasori for God sake! If father finds out he'll kill me, but, he sure is a good kisser...'_

When she felt his tongue enter her mouth she started to struggle in his grasp but found out that he wasn't going to let her go.

Starting to feel his hand slowly slide up and down her spine she shivered. Feeling they needed air Sasori parted.

He looked down at Sakura in his arms who was blushing and smirked at her. "Sasori..?" she asked quietly.

Before she knew it his lips were again pressed against her own and this time her hands slid up from his chest in his hair, pulling his head closer to hers and feeling his perfect lips against her more.

Feeling Sasori's tongue against her lips she didn't think twice to give him entrance and felt the tip of his tongue against her own.

She moaned in his mouth and felt Sasori press her against the wall.

Sasori placed his hands next her head so she couldn't escape, even if she wouldn't try to escape. When their tongues battled for domination she moaned and gave in to him.

When they broke apart again Sasori started to plant kisses alongside her neck and collarbone, feeling Sakura shiver.

Sakura's hands went slowly out of Sasori's hair, to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it.

Sasori was surprised she wanted this, maybe it was because her hormones or that she trusted him so much, or...? When Sakura felt Sasori's teeth scrape against her neck, she mewled his name.

Moving his hands closer to her sides he slowly let his hands slide up and down, ending at the hem of her shirt. Touching her stomach under her shirt, he moved his hands up to her bra covered breasts

"Sakura."

They both stopped and held their breath. "Sakura?" a voice called out again and Sasori and Sakura locked gazes. "I'll see you on school" he whispered, with that Sasori retreated his hands and walked to the window, quickly glancing back at her and disappeared.

Sakura was horrified, Sasori... She never thought he would do such a thing, never thought that he would take her first kiss... "Sakura?" a voice said louder.

"Uhm, yes? Sorry I fell asleep." she answered the voice shakily.

"Dinner is ready," her father said with a suspiciously voice, wondering why his daughter didn't answer the first time.

"I'll be right there father." She walked to her window looking for any signs from Sasori but didn't saw him on the streets and felt a bit disappointing. She turned around and walked out of her room, down stairs.

"Hello father, how was your day?" she asked as she sat next her mom at the table.

"Hm...Busy, busy, the usual" he answered her when he took a sip of his water. "How was yours?"

Sakura glanced at her mother and saw her looking at her aswell "It was alright" she answered quietly. "Something bothering you? Homework? School?" he asked as he quirked an eyebrow at her. "No father, nothing, just a bit tired" she smiled at him.

20 minutes later

When they were done with dinner Sakura stood up and bowed slightly "The dinner was great mother. Excuse me, I'm going to my room, I have some homework" when she looked at her dad he nodded and she smiled at him.

Sakura walked out the room, up the stairs, to her room. When she opened the door she blinked in surprise and saw Deidara laying lazy on her bed, looking at the ceiling. "Yo" he said calmly without looking at her and his usual smirk on his face.

Walking in she closed the door behind her and laid her finger on her lips and whispered "Shh" Chuckling he sat up on her bed and grinned "Why? Scared they'll hear us?" she blushed as he said this, he clearly meant something different then their homework and she knew it.

When she glanced at the wall she was pressed against by Sasori she remembered the softness of his lips against her own.

Narrowing his eyes he looked at Sakura who was staring at the wall, "Something wrong Sakura-Chan?" he said as he got up from the bed.

When she didn't answer him he walked over her and waved a hand infront of her eyes "Sakura-Chan?" he asked curiously "Hm?" she asked as she looked up in Deidara's worried face "Oh, yeah. Sorry Deidara, I was thinking of something" she laughed nervously and looked away from him.

"Yeah..."

"Uhm...My books are on my desk" she called out quietly as she looked down at the ground biting her lip. He eyed her suspiciously and walked over to her desk, looking down at her math books. "Well, let's start then, yeah?" he looked up and smirked at her.

-----

"I'm home" Sasori called out quietly as he entered the living room, seeing his mother watching TV and his dad working in the garden, he really loved flowers.

"Ah, Sasori you're home. How was school?" she smiled at him as she turned around.

He sighed and closed his eyes "Fine, I'm going, test tomorrow" with that he turned around and walked away to his room.

His mother looked concernedly at the back of his son and sighed. She looked at her husband who came in "Was that Sasori?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes, he said he had a test tomorrow ... I'm worrying about him, shouldn't we talk with him?"

"You know he isn't very talkative and the only two he hangs out with are Deidara and Haruno Sakura." he said, eyeing his concerning his wife.

"But what can we do?" she saw her man shrug casually "Let him do what he wants to" with that he turned around and went back to the garden.

-----

Falling on her bed she closed her eyes and sighed heavily, laying her arm over her eyes. "Congratulations, yeah" she could hear the smirk in it, but then again, when didn't Deidara smirk?

"yeah, finally" she sighed again "I thought I would never get the hang of it"

She heard Deidara chuckle and thought about Sasori and their kiss..

"Sakura-Chan?" She looked at Deidara who was still sitting on the chair "Hm?" she said weakly.

Not noticing that Deidara stood up and walked to her, he looked down at her with concern in his eyes "You alright?" he whispered, sitting next to her on the bed.

When she sat up she smiled at Deidara, and probed herself up on her knees, wrapping her arms around Deidara's neck "Yeah, don't worry Deidara" she whispered against his neck. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Thank you, Deidara" she said calmly.

Deidara felt a faint blush creeping on his cheeks and looked up at her ceiling, feeling her chest against his. "Sakura-Chan.. It's time for me, I have a test tomorrow, yeah. As Sasori said" She flinched when he said the name _'Sasori'_ "Okay Deidara.." she sat back, letting her arms fall next her, she smiled at him.

He looked one more time at her and stood up with a sigh. "Alright, bye"

Seeing him jump out her window she slowly touched her lips thinking about Sasori.

She heard someone knock on her door "Come in". Seeing her mothers face she smiled, "Yes?"

"Deidara came?" she whispered as she came in the room from her daughter and closed the door behind her.

"Yes mother"

"Ah, and?" she asked calmly. smiling at her daughter.

"He helped me, I understand it now."

"And...Nothing happened?"

Sakura looked at her mother and blinked, she knew what her mother meant with that and slowly shook her head "No mother, as I said, Deidara and Sasori are friends."

Mitsumi (**AN**: Sakura's mother...) walked to her daughter and sat down next to her, placing her hands in her lap. "Sorry Sakura that I always ask this... But you know father wants you _'clean' _in the marriage bed.."

She sighed and closed her eyes. Her father wouldn't even allow guys to hang out with, he knew only about Deidara and Sasori but even then he was suspiciously.

Feeling a move on her bed she looked at the back from her mother who was walking to the door. "Goodnight hun" she said, smiling at her daughter when she closed the door. "Night.." she whispered and let herself fall back on her bed, closing her eyes. The only thing on her mind was before she drifted to sleep, _Sasori_…

-----

Waking up the next morning she sat up and looked out the window. Hearing the birds sing she smiled.

"Sakura, it's time to wake up sweetie"

"Yes mother, I'm coming." She got out her bed and yawned loudly, holding her hand infront of her mouth, not remembering that Sasori had kissed her.

Opening the door from the bath room she walked in and walked to the wash-basing, turning on the tap. Splashing cold water in her face.

Looking up Sakura blinked and looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't see herself, but she saw _'Sasori?' _Blinking a couple of times she saw herself in the mirror again and thought about the kiss she shared with Sasori.

He stole her first kiss, and if she remembered good….

_Moving his hands closer to her sides he slowly let his hands slide up and down, ending at the hem of her shirt. Touching her stomach under her shirt, he moved his hands up to her bra covered breasts._

Did he…Did he wanted to try and bed her? A faint blush was showing itself on Sakura's and her eyes widened, could she have stopped in time when her dad didn't call out?

She didn't know.. Blinking one more time she turned around and walked back to her room to change her pj's in her uniform.

Getting on her uniform she brushed her hair and glanced one more time outside before she walked out her room, downstairs to the kitchen were her mother was.

"Morning" she said as she saw her mother looking at her. "Morning sweetie"

When Sakura sat down she started to eat breakfast, her mother made for her.

Getting up she bowed slightly for her mother "It was wonderful mother, now excuse me, I'm going to school."

"Alright sweetie" her mother stood up aswell and smiled "Have a nice day then"

"Thank you mother"

Sakura walked to the door and grabbed her bag. Getting on her shoes she walked outside, closing the door behind her with a slight click.

"Hm….hm….hm.." Sakura looked up at the sky and smiled slightly as she was walking to school. _'Yep, it will be a wonderful day' _despite the kiss, and that Deidara helped her, she was so graceful for that.

She decided that, no matter what happened today, it couldn't affect her mood.

"Sakura" a calmly voice called out and saw her stopping.

Feeling a hot blush crept on her cheeks she was scared to turn around, she knew who's voice that was, she knew it too well.

Sakura saw a shadow nearing her and felt the presence from someone else near her, she turned her head slightly and looked in the face from Sasori, blank as ever, but his eyes betrayed him.

Sasori was wearing the same uniform from yesterday. Navy blue trousers which a long sleeved jacket, which he had unbuttoned so you could see his white shirt that he wore under beneath.

Somehow, he always showed some kind of emotion around her.

"Sasori.." she whispered slowly. As she saw a smirk tugging on the corners of his lips.

"Something wrong Sakura-Chan?"

He saw her blush deepened and had to try hard to hold back his smirk, if it was any other girl he would smirk, but Sakura was so much different from them.

She was like a little sister to him, his best friend next to Deidara, yet he felt more then only that.

"No, no. Not at all." She turned around and started to walk again. She bowed her head slightly so her hair got loose from behind her ears and she slowly glanced next at her.

"Sasori?" she called out, waiting for an answer. "Hn?"

"Uhm… About yesterday .." She was too scared to look at him from yesterday. She woke up in the middle of the night, having a .. rather erotic dream from her and Sasori..

She was shocked at first, but then she wanted him to touch her. Yet she knew that even if she wanted it or not, she couldn't. Her father wanted her 'clean' in marriage. _'Why can I have a normal life?'_

Sakura glanced again next to her and saw that Sasori wasn't walking anymore next to her. She slowly stopped and turned around, seeing Sasori look intensely at her what made shivers go up her spine.

"Sasori?" she whispered.

"Sorry." He only said and started to walk again, but before he passed Sakura a hand gripped on his jacket and he stopped, looking down at her.

"Why sorry?" she blushed as she said this, she clearly knew what he meant with that, but… she didn't want that he was sorry, she liked it, right? So he had no need to say sorry.

"Because I went too far" he eyed her suspiciously.

Sakura felt fear grip in her throat and had a hard time to gather her words simply because the way Sasori was looking at her.

He took a hold on her wrist and pulled her with him in a alley. Sakura's eyes widened _'What are we going to do here!' _

Sasori turned around and pushed her against the wall, hearing her gasp.

Sasori took her schoolbag out of her hand and threw it next of them. He attacked her neck, slowly nibbling, sucking and licking it.

He felt her hands in his hair and her innocent yelps. "Sasori" she gasped out, feeling his groan against hers and stopped breathing.

'_he's….he's hard…' _She knew what that meant and couldn't help but blush.

"Sasori!" this time fear entered her shaky voice and he could hear it. He stopped and moved his head up, their foreheads against eachother and she could feel his hot breath on her. Sasori saw the fear in her eyes from this. What she saw was lust and desire.

Brushing his lips against her own she shivered and wanted the lips from him against hers.

"Sasori" she whispered, this time the fear had left her voice but she was still unsure about this, what if her father founds out?

"Do you want it" he asked breathless. "I...I.." she wanted this, but was he the person she wanted it with? But what about her father? And would he stay with her after this?

Sakura saw him back away and was a bit disappointed so she grasped his jacket and pulled him closer again, feeling his chest and... groan again against her.

Stiffing a moan he kissed her with a raw need and roamed his hands over her body, feeling her moan in his mouth.

She felt his groan rub against hers and gasped. When they broke apart he felt her pants in his face, and looked at her parted lips.

"Sasori.." she whispered slowly while her hands kept gripping his jacket. Sasori looked from her parted lips in her eyes.

Her hands loosened his jacket and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear "What about my father..?" Sasori knew that Sakura's father wanted her to be a virgin in marriage bed, Deidara knew it aswell, but then again.. They knew eachother for so long, yet it confused him.

He never had felt this for someone, yet she made him feel like this.. She always would be there for him, he knew it and would never doubt that fact.

"I..." for once he didn't had a answer in his life, he was always so sure about things but she made him unsure.

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Sasori growled deep in his throat. "He won't notice" he whispered in her ear and nibbled on her earlobe, hearing her innocent mewl.

"But, what if my husband will found out in bed.." she tried to hold back her tears and wondered why her father didn't give her this freedom. "Will he tell your father?" he whispered again and felt her silent sobs fall on his shoulder.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her possessively.

"I don't know."

"Sakura... I don't want to do this to you" he started kissing her neck and felt her nails in his back. "I'm scared"

He stopped with kissing her neck, "Then I won't touch you. I do not want that you are scared," he whispered and moved his head up and locked gazes with her. _'One more time..'_ he leaned in and kissed her gently.

She couldn't help it and let her tears fall down her cheeks, responding Sasori. When they broke apart he saw that she couldn't take it anymore "I'll bring you home" he whispered against her lips.

"N-no" she whispered back. She felt his arms leave her waist and saw him grabbing her schoolbag from the ground.

"Here"

"Sasori, I don't-" before she knew it she was in his arms -bridal style- and her schoolbag in her lap. She wrapped hands around his shoulders, and held on for dear life. She let her head rest on his shoulder and closed her eyes still not done with crying.

"Y...Sasori?" Sasori turned around slowly and looked in the face from a worried Deidara "What happened?" Deidara asked surprised. Before Sakura had a chance to say something Sasori was her first "She twisted her ankle. I'll bring her home, can you tell the teacher about this? I'll come later"

Deidara slowly nodded and looked worriedly at Sakura who just gave him a weak smile. "Alright..." he watched Sasori turn around and walk away with her.

When they turned around he glanced down at Sakura who was looking at him with a blush on her cheeks. Smirking, "I think you should stay home for 2 days. I will talk with your mom." he kept his eyes locked on hers and sawthe tears well up in her eyes.

Something he hated the most, to see her cry.

* * *

I hope you liked it ... and could have survived those 16 pages xX; If you think I need a beta .. then tell me xx; 

I still got those other 3 pages, so I think in 3 days I'm done with chapter 2, we will see. I wanted to get Itachi and Sasuke in this one, but that would mean 24 pages .. So, in the next chapter Itachi and Sasuke will come in!

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading those 16 pages! Took me 2 days, and, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! O: Itachi appeared .. Sasuke too .. XD and uhm, yeah, I changed it to "M" because .. you never know XD And, next chappy (I think) will Sasuke be .. very mean to Sakura. O: And of course, Sasori (or Itachi XD) doesn't agree with it ... O: And ... then you'll see xD

Okay, you people know I do **not** own Naruto, right? So why keep saying it? As long as you people know Kishimoto owns it, I'm good XD I don't , I own this fanfic! O: And I don't own the charakters (I do own Itachi in my dreams XD) so, yeah, Kishimoto does:O Not me. XD

13 pages! O:...XD chappy 1 was 16, and hey, I did this chapter in 2 days XD I hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

Sasori reached her house and rang the bell, waiting for Mitsumi to open the door. "Coming" a femine voice called out.

Seeing the door open he saw the smiling face from Mitsumi but the smile soon faded and looked in shock at Sasori who had Sakura in his arms.

"What happened?" Mitsumi whispered.

"I will explain, but can I first come in?" he asked polite with a smile on his face, he knew no one could deny his angelic looks and he made use of it sometimes, this was one time to use it to comfort Sakura's mother.

Mitsumi backed away to let Sasori trough with a sleeping Sakura in his arms. When she closed the door Sasori asked, "Can I bring her to her room?"

"…O-of course, it's upstairs. You know the way?"

Sasori slowly walked to the stairs and up to her room. Seeing a door open he peeked in and saw it was Sakura's room he walked in, laying her carefully on her bed.

He looked down at Sakura's sleeping form, he turned around and walked out her room, closing the door.

Sighing he walked downstairs, seeing Mitsumi sitting in the kitchen, she signalled for him to sit on the chair opposite from her.

He complied and sat down, looking at Sakura's mother.

"So…Sasori.. It's been a while, how are you?" she asked smiling

"Fine.."

"Ah…And how are your parents doing?"

"Fine as well."

"That's good to hear" she said with politeness and smiled.

A silence followed.

"What happened with Sakura?" Mitsumi suddenly whispered

Sasori blinked slowly, he totally forgot about Sakura. "She… I want to talk about her with you, I hope you don't mind that?"

Mitsumi was surprised _'did something bad happened?'_ "No… What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well.." he closed his eyes and sighed, how was he going to tell it?

"Sakura has told me.. that she told you that me or Deidara always sneak in.." he stated.

"Yes, she does trust me with information about guys. And I both trust you and Deidara, my husband doesn't mind you and Deidara, as long as-"

"as long as we don't touch her" he interrupted her.

"Yes.."

"You see… I don't like to tell people about me or my feelings, so I hope you won't tell my mother or father, can I guarantee on that?"

he watched her carefully, he couldn't spill too much information about him, who knows who she would tell.

"…Yes Sasori, you can trust me" she smiled again at him. Sighing he glanced away and then back at her. "I like Sakura."

Sasori saw the surprised look from Mitsumi "Like…?" she asked.

"…More then a friend, that is .. and more then a sister"

Mitsumi didn't know what to say, she would be happy, but since her husband wanted that Sakura would be 'clean' in the marriage bed she couldn't disobey. How happy she was for Sasori and her daughter, she had to listen to her husband.

"Sasori… She probably already told you and Deidara that she has to stay 'clean' right?"

"Yes, she told us. That's why I want to talk with you." He answered calmly.

Again silence filled the room and neither of them turned their gazes away from eachother.

"As I said.. I like her, more then a friend or little sister she is to me.. She .." he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, how was he supposed to tell her that he wanted Sakura!

"I know what you mean.." He was surprised, shocked? To hear that from Sakura's mother, did she knew he wanted her in that way? How?

Mitsumi smiled when she saw Sasori's puzzled look "I know what you try to say, that Sakura doesn't have to wait till marriage and all the rules. But it isn't that easy, Sasori"

He slowly nodded, he knew the rules, he was already happy that his parents didn't force him to marry some girl he didn't know, just to go on with their name.

"Why does she have to go with the rules?"

"Because her father wants that, and you also should know that the woman doesn't have a word to say in this matter."

"Then why did you marry him" Sasori felt the anger rose up but couldn't just yell at her.

"Because I love him, of course" she smiled again at him and somehow, he couldn't be angry at her, now he knew from whom Sakura had that beautiful smile, from her mother.

"Do you love her?" She saw him blink and a shy blush on his cheeks were appearing "I.. What?" he asked shocked.

She smiled again and repeated herself "Do you love her?"

Mitsumi saw it, but she also wanted to hear it. Maybe Sasori didn't even know that he did, she saw it in his eyes. "Sorry I asked" she said with politeness

"It's... Okay" Looking away when he saw her making eye contact, why couldn't he control his blush!

Mitsumi watched him careful, and finally said "So.. You say she is more then a friend, more then a little sister.." she stopped and scrapped her throat, closing her eyes "Does that mean you have feelings for her? Pleasurable..."

His eyes widened and he could only stare at her while she waited patiently for an answer that finally came "Yes." he whispered.

Mitsumi stood up without a word and kept her eyes closed "I shall talk with my husband tonight when he comes back. Before you go, will you go check up on Sakura first?" she opened her eyes and smiled at him, Sakura could be happy with friends like him.

Sasori stood up and bowed slightly, walking out the kitchen up to Sakura's room.

When he neared Sakura's room he heard her silently sob. Standing in the three hold he saw her laying on her stomach and slowly knocked the door.

He heard that she stopped with sobbing and she slowly turned around so she was lying on her left side, locking gazes with him.

He saw her lips trembling and her eyes were red from all the tears. He felt his heart stiffen as he saw her like that. Glancing in the room he saw she discarded her skirt and had to blush slightly, biting down his lip he glanced back at Sakura.

"Are you alright?" he whispered as he walked closer and sat on the edge of her bed. Slowly he went up with his hand and caressed her arm that was lying on top of her right side.

He felt her shiver and had the urge to smirk, but in this situations it wasn't very helpful so he just kept looking at her. "Sakura.." he whispered and she blinked, as she was in a other world and just by saying her name she got back in reality.

"Oh, Sasori.."

She slowly sat up. Seeing him inch closer with his face she felt his hot breath on her face and wanted to feel his lips against hers again.

When Sasori locked their lips together he felt her arms wrap around his neck and he pulled her closer by her waist. He kissed her rougher then he had done before and parted her lips, slipping his tongue in her mouth coaxing her tongue in a sinful dance.

She widened her eyes as he kissed her rough, she wanted to break out the kiss but he wouldn't let her, was he desperate?

Breaking apart from her lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her on his lap he heard her gasp "S-Sasori".

Kissing her neck hungrily he let his hand slide up her legs and felt her shudder. He smirked against her neck and wanted her right now, but he had to control himself, he tried his best, he really did... But she was too ... addicted?

Sasori slowly lifted up her shirt and she stopped him in time before he could touch her breasts. Stopping to kiss her neck, he backed away and looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes again.

This time Sakura didn't see only passion and desire, but she always saw desperation in his eyes. "Sasori, you know we can't." she whispered slowly, not wanting him to stop, but had to because her father.

"Sakura.." he bit down his lip. Before he knew it he felt soft lips against his own and was shocked when he looked up at Sakura's closed eyes.

This time he didn't kiss her rough but he kissed her gently and felt her hands in his hair. His hands stayed on her legs, trying desperately to not do anything she didn't want, or what her father didn't want.

-------

Mitsumi was wondering where Sasori stayed and walked silently to the chairs trying to hear any voices. Not hearing a voice she slowly walked up the chairs, walking silently to Sakura's room, not really wanting to be a .. 'mother spy'

When she looked in Sakura's room she saw Sakura on Sasori's lap, her hands in his hair and his hands on her legs, holding on her shirt, kissing eachother with passion.

She slowly backed away, not knowing what to do, surely Sakura wouldn't disobey her father? But what she then heard made her eyes widening in surprise.

"Sakura.. I...I.." Mitsumi knew what he wanted to say, but the boy didn't like it when people knew too much like he had told her.

"Yes Sasori?" Sakura looked at him with those big innocent eyes of hers, filled with tears that made her jade eyes sparkle.

"nevermind.. I should be going now.."

"No! Please don't go.. Stay with me" she whispered, trying to hold back the tears who were gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I have to, don't worry, I will come back later."

"Promise?" she bit down her lip, not wanting to let go of him. Sasori leaned closer and nibbled on her earlobe, hearing her gasp. "Promise" he whispered, waiting patiently for her to get of his lap. But she wasn't planning to move off him.

"Sakura.." he whispered against her lips, never had he loose this much control, he almost had told her his feelings...That he loved her, that he would try to do anything for her, just to see her smile.

"I don't want you to go" she sobbed, clinging harder onto him.

"I don't want to go either, yet I have to. But I promise you I will come back after school, Sakura, trust me." slowly trying to get her off him but she wasn't letting him go away that easily.

Mitsumi was shocked, surprised, happy. Sasori might not said it, but Mitsumi knew he loved her, and he would try his best to get her father off the whole marriage plan. She smiled slightly, she would try to do something about it.

Walking back down the chairs to the kitchen she went cooking for tonight, thinking about a plan how she would go out with her man tonight, maybe stay away tomorrow so Sasori could stay with her.

"Sakura" he said firmly, "No!" she bit down her lip, closing her eyes tightly.

Sighing he looked up at the ceiling and pushed her down on her back, going with her. Moving as one.

Sakura blinked a couple of times and looked in the eyes from Sasori, blushing she looked at their position. Leaning forwards he kissed her again, getting his legs on the bed, on her legs.

Feeling his legs above hers she stopped with responding to his kisses and felt the same as she did when they kissed for the first time, he was hard..

He noticed that she wasn't responding anymore and could already guess due to what, smirking slightly he playful bit her lowerlip.

Retreating he looked down at her and saw a blush covering her cheeks he leaned down again, rubbing their groans together he heard a moan slip pass her lips and whispered huskily in her ear "Why so shy?" he breathed out, smirking.

He looked back at her shocked face, "Sakura, I will be back later, I can't stay with you for now."

"I don't want you to go Sasori.." Her vision blurred because the tears in her eyes, she tried to hold them back but she didn't want him to go, she wanted someone to hold onto, and he was the only one near her now.

She rubbed her groan against his and saw him biting down his lip, holding back the moans who wanted to slip of his lips.

Sakura knew what he wanted, she would give it him, as long as he stayed with her.

"I'll give you what you want" she whispered "As long as you stay with me"

He looked down at her, grabbing her upper arms he pulled her arms down, letting go of his neck. He got up and sat on the edge of her bed, sighing.

"I'm going. Sakura, trust me, I'll be back in 3 hours, maybe less" He stood up and glanced at her face again, seeing the tears flow out the corners of her eyes. he turned around and walked out of her room, downstairs.

"I'm going..." he said as he passed the threehold. "Hmm...You will be back later?" Mitsumi asked him. _'how does she know!'_

"With your permission.."

"Even if I said no I know you would come back." she turned around to face Sasori and smiled. "It's okay, you can come. Also..."

"Yes?" Sasori was surprised that she would give him permission to come, but then it was Sakura's father who wanted that Sakura was 'clean'.

"I just called my husband and told him I wanted to go out tonight. So we are going out for dinner, then opera.. I think we'll be home at 1 AM... Stay as long as you want"

Without waiting for an answer she turned around, back to making dinner. He didn't know what to say or do, he felt something heat on his cheeks, and walked away .. thinking it was all a dream, Sakura... her mother... they truly were great. Closing the door behind him he walked away, glancing at Sakura's bedroom window.

He saw her looking outside to him with a smile on her face. Slightly he smiled back at her, walking around the corner he lost sight of her and sighed walking to school.

-----

"...So for next week there will come a part at school and--"

Sasori walked in class and sat down next to Deidara. "Ah, Sasori. I heard what had happened from Deidara, how is Sakura doing?"

"Fine" he answered in the tone of ending the discussion. "Okay... We were talking about that the school will give a party next Wednesday and the theme will be 'romantic'." Sasori flinched when he heard this which Deidara noticed.

When the bell rang everyone stood up, walking out the class for their lunch.

"Sasori-san"

Sasori turned around and looked in the clearest blue eyes he ever had seen "Yes Ino-san?"

"How's Sakura? I heard she had twisted her ankle?" Ino looked surprised at Sasori.

"...Yes, she's fine.. She will be back in two days.." he answered calmly as he glanced at Deidara who was just listening to them. "Ah, okay! Thanks for telling." she turned around and walked away from Sasori, back to her friends, Tenten and Hinata.

"Deidara" the blond guy blinked slowly as he looked unfocused at Sasori, "Hm?"

He didn't know how to tell it him, he knew Deidara always visited her in the evenings, but tonight he wanted to stay alone with her.. "You know--"

"Get out of my way" a voice interrupted Sasori, and both looked at the owner of the voice, he had ebony hair colour, spiky and his eyes were as dark as his hair. With their school uniform..

"Yeah.." Deidara grinned "Who do you think you are, yeah"

The person looked boring at Deidara and then at Sasori who was just staring blankly at him, he knew that look from somewhere.. Why of course.. his brother.

He gritted his teeth feeling the anger bottle up, how come he couldn't be like his older brother! And he can?

"For your information I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Now get out of my way." both Sasori and Deidara blinked at him "You're annoying" Sasori finally said and turned around to talk with Deidara again.

"Hey!" Sasuke felt the anger bottle up in himself, _no one_, but then _no one_ calls him annoying!

While Sasori and Deidara kept talking -ignoring Sasuke- "Hey! Don't ignore me!" When he saw Sasori turning around slowly with an annoying look in his eyes, "What"

"I said --"

"Sasuke" a calmly voice called out and they looked at the taller Uchiha who had long hair tied back in a low ponytail and same blank eyes as Sasori, their colour were darker then ebony.

"What nii-san" Sasuke slowly called out, hoping they didn't hear him, but Sasori and Deidara did hear it and smirked at the younger Uchiha.

The elder Uchiha walked up to them and stared blankly at Sasori who answered his blank stare, "I apologies..." he said softly.

"No need to apologise, yeah.." Sasori rolled his eyes and sighed, "Sasori. This here is Deidara."

"Uchiha Itachi." the elder Uchiha said, looking at his brother "We should be going now Sasuke" he whispered and saw him flinch.

"Come Sasuke. It was.. A pleasure to meet you guys, excuse us, we're going"

Seeing both Uchiha's walking away. "You think Itachi is from the school? Yeah." Sasori only rolled his eyes "If he was wouldn't he wear a uniform?" Deidara only shrugged casually. "How's Sakura, yeah?"

Sasori blinked slowly, he forgot about Sakura when that spoiled brat came in, "Her mother doesn't want us to visit her tonight, she needs her rest." Deidara's eyes slightly widened "Oh...? Yeah.. Well, if she needs her rest I'll skip an evening, I'll just call her then" Sasori nodded "I'll do the same"

"So...Yeah, besides Sakura, have any plans tonight?"

"Study, study, study."

"You're boring, yeah" Deidara chuckled when he saw the annoying stare he got from Sasori "Just kidding...yeah.. Just kidding" he grinned. "Whatever" was Sasori's only reply. "Let's get some lunch man, I'm hungry, yeah" before Sasori had said something he heard Deidara's hungry stomach and sweatdropped.

"Yeah, I told you" Deidara laughed at the look Sasori gave him, he was used to it, but somehow it kept making him laugh.

Without any other word said, both turned around and walked away.

-----

"Sakura?" a soft feminine voice called out as she looked at her daughter who was lying on the bed, watching TV. "Yes mother?" Sakura looked away from the TV screen at her mother. "Can I come in?" she asked with a smile, which Sakura returned "Of course"

When Mitsumi walked in Sakura got up and sat on the edge of her bed, seeing her mom sit next to her.

"Your father and I... are going out tonight, first a dinner then opera.." Mitsumi started, knowing Sakura loved the opera she was surprised that she couldn't go with them and sadness featured her face. Seeing this Mitsumi chuckled slightly "We'll be staying away till 1 AM..." looking at her daughter or she understood the hint.

"I will talk with your father about you and the marriage idea. I've talked to Sasori for a few moments, and, how oddly might sound, he has feelings for you." Mitsumi saw the surprised look in her daughters eyes and smiled. "So.. I'll talk with you father about that, and... I told Sasori that he could come over tonight when we are going.."

Sakura gasped, was this a dream? "Are you serious!" she nearly shouted. "Yes, I am." leaning towards Sakura she gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Go rest a bit till Sasori comes back. I'm making dinner for you tonight, and Sasori if he wants"

With that, Mitsumi stood up and walked out her room, downstairs.

-----

"Finally! Yeah!" Deidara complained against Sasori, who just ignored it. "Well, I'll see you later? Yeah." Deidara asked. "No, not today."

"Why not?" he childish pouted and Sasori sighed, closing his eyes while walking out class with Deidara next to him. "I told you--"

"Study, study, study, yeah yeah! Man, you never have fun?" he grinned seeing Sasori glare at him. "Yes, I have 'fun' how you call it"

"With a girl? Yeah..."

Sasori's eyes widened slightly, yet not enough to notice. "That is none of your business" he stated, ending the conversation.

"Aw...Sasori has himself a girl! Yeah..."

Glaring at him he saw Deidara only laugh in amusement "I'm joking, yeah." biting his lip down to hold back the laughing.

"Atleast I can get one" he smirked when he saw Deidara flinch "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." with that Sasori walked the opposite way as Deidara and he stood by the gates.

"Grump" he heard Deidara say to him and just ignored it, wondering how Sakura would do..

Walking another two streets he saw Sakura's house, her window was open, as always. He smirked, Sakura always let the window open for them, till nine pm that is.

Deciding to go trough her room he jumped on the roof from the shad, in her room. Sakura gasped in surprise when he suddenly appeared and felt almost out the bed. Chuckling at her he saw the fury in her eyes and smirked at her.

"I see you're much better now." he whispered at her as he walked to her bed and sat next her, on her right side.

Sakura tried to hold back her blush, but seeing him again she got embarrassment at what had happened 3 hours ago, she almost begged him to stay, yet he didn't make fun of her, he looked concernedly at her.

Turning her head to the left she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the comment and their closeness. He looked at her for a long minute and suddenly asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

snapping her head back at him with shocked eyes, "No!" she said too soon and saw him smirking at her. She blushed slightly at him and looked at her hand who was clutching on her thin sheets.

She felt a hand gently cup her chin and locked eyes with Sasori. Before she knew it his lips were pressed against hers and her eyes shut down, feeling him nibble on her lowerlip she moaned and parted her lips for him. Coaxing her tongue with his, he felt her hands clutch his shirt.

When they felt they needed air they parted their lips but kept them close to eachother's, feeling her pants against him. She shivered as she locked eyes with him. She saw him inch closer to her, trying to get her to lie down on the bed, she complied.

Shifting his legs next her legs so his upper body would be on top of hers, and his lower body part next her legs. He started to kiss her neck and heard her moan, stopping he whispered against her neck "Don't try to make much sound" he softly bit down on her neck, sucking.

Sakura bit down her lip, trying to hold back the moans who were trying to slip off her lips.

She closed her eyes. Shifting up he looked right in the face from Sakura, she was so beautiful.. he slowly brushed his lips against hers and felt her hands move up on his chest to his shoulders.

Moving his hand up slowly he started to unbutton her shirt and glanced at her exposed stomach, she had a slender stomach, a stomach every guy dreamed of.

He glanced back at her and saw her blushing as madness, she looked like a cherry. Slightly smirking he inched closer to her ear and whispered huskily "aw, look how cute.. As red as a cherry"

Sakura blinked and turned her head to the right, hearing him chuckle. He gently cupped her cheek so she would look in his face again "Don't be embarrassment, you're beautiful" brushing his lips against hers he watched her reaction carefully.

She didn't know what to do, Sasori was the first one who she touched lips with, tongue wrestling, and some touching.. But always something came between it, so why wouldn't it be aswell now?

"Ahem.." a feminine voice interrupted and they both froze, looking at eachother. Slowly turning his head to the side he saw Mitsumi in the threefold and glanced back down at Sakura whispering it was her mother.

Getting up he sat on the edge of Sakura's bed, looking at her while she slowly rose up with heated cheeks. "Mom?"

* * *

Did you survive it? I was thinking about going on now, but, then I would have more then 13 pages ... and, this seemed like a funny end xD So, yeah, I hope you liked it! Hope you could survive TT; and uhm, I'll see you in the next chapter? XD

And for Tsumii ... Don't kill me! XD You already did in the Sasori x Sakura FC, remember? TT; Then revived me .. xD but Itachi is in it! And, next chappy, more action from him XD And, yeah, we'll see, right? XD


	3. Chapter 3

Ok .. chapter 3! Sorry for being so late. I was lazy for 2 weeks.. well, I was working on my other fanfics aswell, and I wanted to enter a fanfic contest so I had to pay attention to that one too 10 may I have to post it. So wish my luck XD And, yeah, I hope you like the chapter! (although I think the part where Sasori leaves is a bit ... soft?)

I do **not** own naruto, **nor** the charakters.I do own Itachi in my **dream** XD

English is my **third **language. I'm **not** perfect in it so if you see some mistakes, I am **sorry.**

* * *

"Mother!" Sakura gasped as a hot blush crept on her cheeks. "Sakura" Mitsumi said quietly. "I-it's not what you th-" "It's entirely my fault, miss Haruno. Forgive me" Sasori interrupted Sakura. "I at least thought you would save this for when me and Sakura's father would be gone"

Biting his lip he glanced at the ceiling and then back at Mitsumi who stood there with a girlish grin, was she enjoying this? "Yeah...Uhm.." "I will go then... There will be food on the table downstairs if you two are hungry." she turned around and walked away, downstairs.

Sakura was too scared to look at Sasori now so she turned her gaze at the wall next to her bed feeling his piercing gaze upon her she blushed. "Sorry" came his quietly voice. "What for?" she asked still not looking at him. Leaning in closer he cupped her chin so she would look at him and saw her blush on her cheeks he smirked.

He leaned in and heard her breath stir, chuckling slightly he whispered smoothly "For what just had happened" nibbling softly on her earlobe, she mewled. Sasori closed his eyes and leaned back. Just when she was about to say something a voice called out to her,

"Sakura"

Her father! She glanced at the clock in her room and saw it was already 5 pm _'talking about forgetting time!'_ "Yes father?" she answered.

"Will you come down?"

"Yes father, I will be there in a sec." she glanced at Sasori who only nodded at her and leaned in, his lips brushing against hers she answered. Holding a few moments in that kiss they broke apart. "I'll be back soon" she whispered as she got off her bed.

When she entered the living room she saw her mother and father and smiled at them "Yes father?" she asked.

"Your mother and I are going to the opera, I assume you already knew this from your mother?" he asked as he looked at his daughter, noticing the blush on her cheeks he narrowed his eyes and continued when she nodded. "Your mother told me you had a rough day so that's why you couldn't go with us. After the opera we're going to dinner, so do you think you can stay alone, for... till 1 AM?"

"Yes father" came her short reply.

"You will let no strangers in, no boys, when someone calls you for me or your mother you will tell that we call them tomorrow back." She rolled her eyes, who did he think she was? A little child from 11? She was 16 damn it! "Yes father"

"Good." he smiled at her. "Well then, your mother and I will go now." he stood up, followed by his wife "Will you wait for me in the car dear? I have to talk with Sakura for a second." He nodded and walked away, leaving Sakura and Mitsumi alone.

"So.. I will talk with your father about it tonight, I will call you when he gives his answer, but I cannot tell you that he will agree with me, so try to keep back those hormones, don't let me down, Sakura" Mitsumi smiled sadly at her daughter. "Yes mother" she walked to her mother and hugged her tightly "I will not let you down"

Feeling her mother arms around her she closed her eyes and sighed. "Good." her answer came and they broke the hug, emerald looking in equal emerald eyes, both smiling. "I'll be going now" she whispered and walked out the living room, outside.

Sakura didn't think twice and ran up to her room, where Sasori was waiting for her, when she stood in the tree fold she saw Sasori lying lazy on her bed, looking at the ceiling "Enjoying?" she asked with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, I think I'll stay, to sleep in this bed"

"Too bad for you, but I'm not going to sleep on the ground."

"Oh?" he narrowed his eyes and smirked "I guess we will have to fight for the bed then?" She snorted "Like you would win"

He got up and looked deeply in her eyes "You think I will loose to a girl?" he smirked as he saw the anger in her eyes. "Calm down, you twisted your ankle, right?" "Oh yeah, and I'm still waiting for my prince on his white horse"

"Your prince is already here, his horse is outside. I couldn't get him trough your window" Both looked at eachother for a while. "Are you coming downstairs or what?" she asked and stuck her tongue out, walking out her room, downstairs.

"Girls..." he sighed, still hear able for her and grinned when he heard her swore. Walking slowly downstairs he saw her sitting on the cough and glanced at him. "What?" she asked when he smirked. "Nothing." He walked over to her and sat next to her on the cough.

"What movie do you want to see?" she asked quietly "What movies are there?"

"Let me look." she got up and he looked at her butt, slightly blushing and turned his gaze on something else then her nice butt. "Uhm... Corpse Bride. Scary Movie 4. Nick of the time"

"Don't you have something more like, action?" he asked, seeing her turn around "Do you want to watch an action movie, with a lady? Really, I had thought you would have more manners."

"A Lady? If you see one, tell me" he smirked, avoiding a pillow who was send at him from Sakura "Shut up" she said as she pushed the DVD from Scary Movie in the DVD recorder.

Chuckling slightly as she walked back to him and sitting next to him on the cough. "Well, what did you want to see then? A romantic movie?" he smirked as he saw the look she gave him. "Of course not" she restored. Actually, she did want to see a romantic movie..

Sasori pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he felt her head lean on his shoulder.

----

When the movie was done it was 8 pm and getting dark outside. Sakura got up and stretched herself not aware of Sasori's stare "You want something to eat?" she asked as she looked at him. "No thanks." he smiled blankly at her. "Something to drink?" she asked again.

He nodded. She smiled and walked into the kitchen, getting two glasses and the coke bottle out the fridge, walking back in the living room where Sasori was waiting for her, lying. She narrowed her eyes "You lazy bum, where do I have to sit now?"

He smirked and let his eyes travel over her body "On the ground, of course."

"How about we turn the roles?" he smirked at her statement.

Walking up to him she placed the glasses and bottle down on the table. He looked at her how she placed her hands on her waist and looked at him with those big innocent eyes. "Move" she said which he returned with a smirk "No" he simply said, daring her to do something.

He glanced at her, propping his hand behind his head, lying comfortable on his back.

She quirked an eyebrow "You think I don't dare?" Before he could answer her she swept up her right leg over his side, and sat down on his groin, leaning her weight on her knees who were both next his waist.

"Trying to seduce me?" he said, trying to hold back. Smirking with a girlish grin at him "Who knows" she tucked her hands under his shirt, feeling his hard abdomen, she went up with her hands taking his shirt with her.

Sitting up he gently he grabbed her upper arms and kissed her feverish which she returned. When they broke apart they looked at eachother for a long time. Slowly rubbing his abdomen she watched his reactions carefully and slowly moved over his groin.

"Sakura.." he whispered closing his eyes as he felt what she was doing. "What Sasori.." she whispered against his lips, taking his lower lip in her mouth and suckling on it. She could feel him hardened under her. When she let go of his lower lip he kissed her again, forcing her mouth open for his tongue to explore it.

She moaned in his mouth and tried to pull off his shirt, breaking the kiss he glanced at her questioned. "Sakura.. Shouldn't we wait for your mother..?" he whispered. She thought it over.. Her mother had said she would call.. She still didn't.. She wanted him.. Even if her father would say no.

She had said she wouldn't let her mother down.. Yet she wanted him. Just when she was about to talk the phone rang and both looked at it. Getting up from Sasori she walked to the phone, "Haruno Sakura speaking, who is this?"

"Hello Sakura, it's me."

"Mother" she said a bit too happy.

"I have talked to your father, and we have come to the conclusion.. That, he will allow you to hang out with guys. And.. if you really like someone you can.. well, you know the point, right?"

"Yes mother"

"But, yes, there's a darn but on it" she heard her mother laugh a bit.

"And that is, mother?" she asked curiously.

"That, when you're father finds a ... good husband for you, you will have to marry him, with or without..." Sakura was happy, yet not satisfied. "Why can't I-" "Ah, Sakura, I already did this for you, and your father agrees with it after a long talk. At least return him that."

"Yes mother.." Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry Sakura, tomorrow we will talk about it. Is Sasori still there?" She asked calmly "Yes, why mother?"

"Can I have him on the phone?"

"Of course mother" Sakura glanced at Sasori "My mother wants to speak with you" Standing up, Sasori walked over to Sakura and took the phone out of her hand, holding it against his ear while he pushed Sakura against him.

"Sasori."

"Mitsumi here, I have talked to my husband, he agrees with me, yet he will decide to whom she marries.. I still haven't told her this, I am planning to tell it her tomorrow so I hope you won't tell it her..." Sasori felt Sakura's small lips against his neck and pressed her harder against him with one hand on her butt.

She softly bit down his neck as he bit down his lip for not letting any moans slip off his lips "Yes?" Sasori answered breathless.

"Her father already has found a candidate.." he felt his world turn over "What!" he asked, feeling Sakura's curiously gaze upon him, ignoring it as he waited for an answer from Sakura's mother. "There is nothing sure Sasori, calm down. Just enjoy now your stay with her. I hope I will see you tomorrow after school again?"

"Yes.." he answered quietly, glancing at Sakura.

"Good, say bye for me to Sakura, I'm going back to my husband"

"Bye.." he said as he placed the phone back on the table.

"What did she say?" her voice was as soft as honey and it made him forget about what just had happened. "Nothing..." he took hungrily to her mouth and felt her gasp. Shoving her against the wall he started to nibble on her earlobe.

"S-Sasori" she gasped as she felt his whole body against hers. As he let his hands slid up and down her sides he looked at her.. She was more then any other girl will be for him. _'Maybe.. No, that will never happen'_ he shook his head and sighed.

"Sasori?" a silently voice called out to him and he looked at her "Yes?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her arms wrap around his neck She slowly nibbled on his ear lobe and heard him gasp while he pressed her more against himself.

"I'll bring you upstairs" he whispered against her neck. Just as she was about to answer he had hooked his arm under her knees and carried her bridal style up the stairs to her room.

When they had reached her room Sasori laid her on the bed and walked back to the door closing it, turning around he saw Sakura looking seducely at him with her knees against eachother. As he walked over at her he saw a blush on Sakura's cheeks and wondered why.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed he saw her sitting up. "I'll be going then" he whispered as he looked down at Sakura's heaved chest, the swell of her breasts.

"No…Don't go" she whispered as she inched closer, wanting those smooth lips again against hers. He leaned the little space in and brushed his lips against hers.

As he felt her opening up he broke the kiss and looked away from her innocent confused hurt look. Somehow, he didn't want this. Somehow he thought he would hurt her. Somehow... She had made a place in his heart.

"Sakura.." he whispered as he closed his eyes, not wanting to look into those big emerald orbs." I.. I have to go." He stood up without another word, walking to the window. Quickly she stood up and wrapped her arms around Sasori's waist, whispering "Don't leave me."

_"I won't. I never will."_ he wanted to say it.. He really did.. Just, somehow.. He couldn't. "Please..." she whispered against his back, feeling the tears well up.

"Sakura..." he sighed and slowly turned around, wrapping his arms around her. Letting her hands cling to his jacket she looked up, pressing her lips against his. This time he did asked entrance, which she gave. Kissing eachother passionately, hungrily for a few seconds they broke apart, catching their breath.

"I'll.. Come for you tomorrow" he whispered against her lips, feeling her short pants against his lips. "W-why not no-now?"

"Because.." kissing her feverish again he slowly unclinged her hands off his jacket.

When they broke apart he saw her smile sadly at him and it made his heart crumble. "I promise." Seeing this time a happy smile on her face he held her for another moment.

As they broke apart she saw him disappearing out the window. sighing she walked to her bed, felt down on it and sleep over took her immediately.

----

"Sakura.." a gentle voice called out and as Sakura opened her eyes she felt the sun on her face, smiling she closed her eyes again and got out her bed. "Good morning mother!"

"Good morning dear."

"Mooooooooooorning" she sang as she got rid of her top and walked in the bathroom, going with a brush in her hair. "hmm...hm...hm...Sasori..." she sighed and closed her eyes, laying the brush back away.

Walking to her room she opened her closet and took out her uniform, getting on her white shirt and skirt.

She walked downstairs, seeing her breakfast ready and her mother, as always, cooking and cooking.

"Morning mother."

"Morning Sakura."

As Mitsumi turned around she smiled at Sakura and Sakura smiled evenly back. "You're going to school already?"

"Yes mother." she answered.

"Hmm..." Mitsumi turned around and started to cook again. "Sakura..." thinking wisely how she would tell it her daughter..

"Yes mother?"

"There is.. There is something I have to tell you, or, we.." Mitsumi whispered.

"We? Is father still here?" asking questionly and surprised. "No. But when you're back, and father is home.. We'll tell. Now hurry up, or you'll be late for school."

"Hai!" standing up cheerfully she walked outside, closing the door behind her, meeting the sun.

She walked to her school and saw a guy on the other side of the street. He had black hair.. Tied up in a low ponytail.. Uniform every guy wears in her school. _'I haven't seen him before.. Maybe he is visiting someone?'_

"Sakura!" When she was about to look at the person who called her name she saw the stranger turned his head, and make eye contact.. She blushed and turned quickly her heard away, to the person from the voice.

"Ino." she smiled as she saw her friend walk up to her. "Hey you, feeling better?" Ino said as she poked Sakura's arm. "Yep!" she saw the guy with the black hair had disappeared and she faintly wondered or she would see him again.

"Come on girl! We have a lot to talk about." Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's wrist, running with her to school while both smiling as they entered the school.

"Ah, miss Haruno. I'm glad to see that you are okay again."

Sakura answered polite, "Yes Sensei Kurenai" bowing slightly, her bangs falling over her shoulders and from behind her ear. "Go sit, and I'll tell you what had happened yesterday." Sakura did as she was told and sat down next to Sasori and Ino.

Glancing at Sasori she saw him looking at her in the corner of his eyes, a small smile on his lips made her blush as she quickly glanced back at Kurenai who smiled at her.

"We have two new students, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke." As Sakura looked around she notices two boys, clad in black uniform, black hair, ebony eyes. One of them she saw this morning, he had long hair tied in a low ponytail and his eyes didn't show anything. The other one had short hair, a bit spiky and an arrogant look in his eyes.

"And... Next week we have a.. party at school."

"Thank you." she replied kurenai and smiled polite.

"No need to. Now back to the lesson."

Sakura noticed a heavy gaze upon her and she looked behind to lock eyes with one of the new students. The guy with the long black hair didn't seem like he would break the eye contact and she felt a blush creep on her cheeks. She slowly turned around to listen to Kurenai's talk.

"Something wrong?" Sasori whispered smoothly against her. "No." she replied as she linked his hand with her own and smiled at him which he returned in blinking.

----

When the lesson was ended Sakura, Ino, Deidara and Sasori walked out. "I'll see you guys later." Sakura said, waving at Deidara who smirked at her as always and Sasori who just gave her a blank stare.

As they both walked outside to the girls p.e room they saw Deidara and Sasori at the other end of the field entering the guys room.

"Oh!" Sakura slapped her hand for her mouth. "What is it Sakura?" Ino asked as she turned around and looked narrowed her eyes.

"I... I forgot my p.e. clothes. I'll go get them now."

"Yeah, well, hurry up then girl." Ino teased Sakura and got in return a glare from Sakura. Sakura turned around and ran back into the school, to her locker.

----

"grmpf." Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, having enough of those annoying fan girls. First day on school and he already had fan girls, but they were nothing compared to his brother.

_'Why does he always have to get the most!'_ he thought angrily as he gritted his teeth. Turning around the corner he saw a girl locking her locker with a bag in her hands and she was about to turn around to walk back to p.e.

_'isn't that girl from class sat down next to that dude, what was his name, sasoki? Sadori, no Sasori, ah yes.'_ he grinned. He saw that she had linked her hand with his and thought of getting him back by what he had done to him the oher day.

Sasuke walked faster to her and soon walked next to her "Hey.." he said seductively, seeing her glance at him "Hello." she answered back as she continued to walk to p.e.

_'he's that new guy with his brother I saw this morning.'_ she blushed slightly, remembering the look the older Uchiha gave her.

Sasuke noticed the faint blush on her cheeks and smirked, thinking it was because of him. "The name's Uchiha Sasuke. And what beautiful name has this pretty girl?" he asked smoothly

Narrowing her eyes she looked at him, locking gazes with him. "Haruno Sakura.." she replied, picking up her pace to get as fast as she could to get to p.e.

"Haruno Sakura... Fits you." he stated, smirking.

"Uhm, yes, thank you." she answered quietly. "No problem" _'this guy really thinks he is something huh? Like I'm some kind of piece to gawk at!' _she thought getting angry that he was still following her.

As they both walked past a class Sasuke saw it was empty and not locked, grabbing her arm he pulled her in the class room, closing the door behind him.

She blinked in surprise at him, holding the bag against her chest "What are you doing?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "Let me out"

"No." came his only reply as he walked closer to her and saw her back away. Smirking he closed his eyes as he saw that she couldn't continue back away from him because her back was against the wall. "What do you want" she asked breathless.

"A kiss. Then I will let you go." he said as he was six feeth away from her. "No" she saw bluntly. "No? Then I'll come and get it."

Holding her both hands up as a 'do not approach' signal. "I said, don't come any near me"

Her hands were now pressed against his chest while he was toe to toe with her and she tried her best to get him off her but he was too strong. "Get away from me!" she hissed at him as she felt his body heat trough his and her clothes.

"Come on, I know you want it." he smirked at the look she gave him and continued "Every girl wants me, so you should be happy that I want you."

"Wh-" she couldn't continue because his lips were pressed against hers and she started to squirm the only thing going on in her mind was that it was wrong, totally wrong. Sakura did the only thing that came up in her mind as she felt his tongue over her lips.

She moved to knee him in the crotch which he didn't saw coming and broke the kiss, gasping for air as he felt on his knees, holding his hands against his crotch. "You stupid bitch" he said angrily as he saw her running to the door.

Getting up he grabbed her wrist and pushed her hardly against the wall, still feeling the pain trough his body. "G-get away from me! Somebody, h-help me!" she started to shout as she continue to squirm.

"Insolent bitch." he slapped her right acros the face which made her go silent and she looked with wide eyes at him. She felt his hands over her body and hated every second of it. Starting to squirm again she felt the tears well up in her eyes and tried her best to get out of his grasp.

And then..

"Sasuke."

* * *

It are 11 pages. And I keep wondering how it comes that I always have 10/13 pages. Oh well .. Hope you liked it XD And yeah, I just had to tease you people ... Of course Sasuke will be punished .. XD.. But, that's still something I have to think about and all, next chapter I'm gonna update is Human Doll. Almost done with it, so yeah! Hope you liked it XD And, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! - Someone .. kinda forced me to work on it .. someone who made PCB .. someone who wanted me to start on it xD; So, here it is.. 11 pages! uhm, someone asked me or I would push some DeidaraSakura-ness in it, it is! -; Uhm, also in the next chapter there will also be some DeidaraSakura-ness (a bit more then now)

Ok .. I do **not** own Naruto .. or else Sakura would be the luckiest girl on earth.. xD

English is my third language for three years now! So, sorry for grammers... And since I keep getting reviews with "Except the grammer, I like it." So .. If any of you people want to beta it, then please say so.. xD;

* * *

_"Sasuke."_

Sasuke turned his head to look at the person whom had called his name, the moment he saw _those_ eyes, his eyes started to read that he was terrified, that he wasn't going to like what would happen now. "n-nii-san.." he whispered quietly as he looked in shock at his older brother.

Sakura felt her heart race in her chest, she hadn't even noticed that someone was standing a few feet away from them. She didn't notice it when Sasuke stepped away from her, she didn't notice anything, all she wanted was to curl up in a corner, and be alone.

But it wouldn't be like that, she couldn't just curl up, and hope everyone leave. "Go." Itachi only said as he looked with his red eyes at his younger sibbling, if he just knew.. Itachi almost smirked but kept his face cold, no- he wouldn't tell it now. Seeing Sasuke walk hastily out the class and out his eyes sight he positioned his eyes back at the girl.

She was now sitting on her knees, sobbing. Silently whishing this had not happened. Itachi didn't know what to do, and was wondering or this was the girl his father had talked about, if she wasn't, it would be a waste of time, yet it would seem rude to leave her like that..

But if she was, he had to try and comfort her somehow, right? Sighing he walked to her and got on his knees in front of her, looking at her small frame with his red orbs. "Sakura?" he whispered tenderly and saw her flinch. "G-get away fr-from me!"

Gently he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, whispering smoothly to her. It comforted her somehow, and not knowing she wrapped her arms around him too, tightening her grip and nuzzling her nose against his neck.

"It's okay." he whispered. "Sasuke is gone now" he continued. "Wh-who are...y.. you?" she replied in a whisper. "Uchiha Itachi." was his only answer. Standing back up, he took her with him and he loosened his hold on her. "I'm sorry" she suddenly said.

He patiently waited for her to continue and was silently wondering why she apologised. "I..I must look like a b-baby now" she said with hurt in her voice. Sakura whipped the tears out her face, getting a sad smile on her face. When she took a better look at the Uchiha in front of her she felt a blush rise up her cheeks.

"No." was his reply, and then he left the room, leaving a confused, scared Sakura behind.

Hearing her p.e teacher scream for everyone to gather she suddenly grabbed her bag, and ran out the class, to the girl p.e room, not knowing she had p.e with two haired Uchiha's..

---

"Sakura You're late!" screamed Asuma as Sakura came onto the field, panting. "I'm sorry. I-I lost my bag. It won't happen again, I promise" she got a 'innocent' smile on her face which seemed always to soften Asuma. Sighing, Asuma closed his eyes "Okay, let's not happen it again. Your team is Ino, Deidara, and Itachi."

Sakura blinked a couple of times, _'Itachi?'_ had he said Itachi's name? "Sakura" came Asuma's voice again. "Yes. Sorry, I'm already gone" she waved, and ran up to Ino, Deidara, and Itachi..

Sakura and Ino wore the usual p.e clothes, a white top, and short pants, green. The boys were wearing the same, and she blushed faintly at the picture she had from Itachi, his shirt wasn't much of trying to hide his muscles. And his legs, arms... god, she didn't want to turn into a bimbo girl who just looks at guys as sex toys. Shaking her head she tried to look for Sasori on the field.

He was teamed up with Tenten, Shikamaru, and.. Sasuke.. Then their eyes locked, Sakura quickly averted her eyes and hoped to get started soon with p.e.

Hearing a giggle from next to her, Sakura turned her head to look in the face from Ino. "What is it?" Sakura asked with a frown on her face. "We are SO! damn lucky!" Ino said as she wrapped her arms around Sakura who only looked confused at Ino. "We are teamed up with Itachi!" she whispered. Blinking again she replied "So? We're teamed up with Deidara as well?"

Sighing Ino let go of her best friend and waved a finger in front of Sakura's face "Hello? Have you ever seen such a hottie! Oh, I hope he is single!" Ino started to giggle again.

Sakura didn't really get it.. If she looked at Deidara or Sasori, they also had a muscled body, so? "Sakura?" Blinking twice she looked in the face from Deidara. "Yes Deidara?" she replied. "What took you so long? Yeah.."

"Nothing" she stammered, not wanting to remember. Before Deidara could ask her something else Asuma had already asked for everyone's attention and to gather around him.

"Team A, Deidara, Ino, Itachi, Sakura will go against team C, Chouji, Rock Lee, Kiba, Hinata. In 10 minutes I want you guys at the start, the people who aren't teamed up with A or C, please watch on the side of the race."

Everyone turned around to walk to the start and suddenly Sakura saw a shadow nearing from behind and she turned around, to only look in the face from Sasori who smirked at her. "Good luck" he whispered and walked in the different way, to watch from the side.

"Okay, who goes first?" Ino asked, as she looked from side to side, Sakura, Deidara, Itachi -blushing-.

"I'll go as last." came Itachi's silent voice, Deidara nodded and said "then I'll go as first, yeah.. You two?" he asked. "I'll go as second, Sakura goes as third. Is that okay with you?" Ino asked. Sakura was wondering why Ino wanted to be as second.. Didn't she like Itachi? Or was she getting behind?

Blinking a couple of times Sakura answered "Yes, that's fine" Everyone walked to their positions and Sakura was somehow relieved that she had to race with tenten _'fair match'_ Sakura thought. Deidara had to go against Rock Lee, Ino against Chouji and last Kiba against Itachi.

No one knew or Itachi would be fast, or very slow.. Hearing the start sound Sakura made herself ready as she saw Deidara nearing Ino, with a Rock Lee on his heels.

Seeing Deidara wave at her she smiled and quickly averted her eyes back on Ino who was nearing her, well, faster then Chouji neared Tenten. Getting the stick over from Ino, Sakura started to run, thanking God for her sport bra. Or else she would have all eyes upon her..

Ino already had.. by the perverts, god didn't the girl know decent? Sakura neared Itachi and felt a blush creep on her cheeks, he eyed her coolly and waited patiently for her to give him the stick.

Handing over the stick she slowed down and saw Itachi starting to run, or rather, racing.. When Tenten neared Kiba, Itachi was almost near the finish and or Kiba would be super human to win from Itachi, or needed very much luck.

Everyone was dumb founded that Itachi was so fast, hearing the gasping from his fan girls, and glares from jealous guys, but he only looked at one person, and that was Sakura. Which Sasori noticed and his eyes darkened.

"Team A has won this round. Now it's team E against team D." Asuma's voice came up which was heard on the field.

High fiving with Deidara and Ino Sakura smiled and walked over to Sasori, sitting next to him. "Hey!" she said happily as she wrapped her arm around his, laying her head on his shoulder.

She could feel that he was tensed and was wondering why, but suddenly he relaxed.. "Sasori?" she whispered against his arm. Most of the people were just talking, hanging around on the field and not much was payed attention to the two teams on the start.

Sasori stood quietly up, looking at Sakura "Come with me" he said. Sakura complied and followed Sasori behind the p.e building that was next to the field. "Sasori?" Sakura whispered, wondering why they were here. Suddenly a flash of Sasuke came in her mind and she was about to walk away from Sasori.

But suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall, kissing her feverish. Sakura gasped in surprise and felt his tongue enter her mouth, exploring. She whimpered at the roughness in his kiss, but somehow liked it and mewled his name.

When they broke apart Sasori locked gazes with Sakura and she could clearly see the lust in his eyes as she had seen before. Somehow it scared her, but she didn't want to deny him, yet she didn't fell ready. His hands were, somehow, under her shirt. Exploring her skin, sliding his fingers over her breasts covered bra she gasped and squirmed.

His other hand shot out laying his palm against the wall next to her.

"Sasori" she mewled his name as he started to nibble her neck, it felt so good... Slowly her hands got up and under his shirt, touching his chest. He pinned her against the wall with his own body, hands sliding up and down her sides, earning a slight moan from her lips.

He started to rub his groin against hers and heard her gasp again, as Sakura locked gazes with Sasori she saw his face void from any emotions, eyes only full of lust, lust for her. "S-Sasori.." she muttered. As he was about to kiss her again a voice practically screamed over the field "Team D has won this round. Now it's team C against team B"

"Sasori" a voice called out, knowing whom it belonged to. Sasori backed away from Sakura and turned around, walking to the start, leaving a confused Sakura alone 'what just happened?'

Sighing she straightened her shirt and walked back to Ino who was chattering with a few girls from her class.

"Hey, yeah.." Hearing the voice, Sakura turned around to look in the face from a smirking Deidara. "Yes Deidara?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Have you noticed.." he stopped, looking from Sasori at Itachi who were glaring at eachother. "Hmn?" An angelic voice came trough and he blinked, looking back at the face from an angel, named Sakura. "There's a tension them, yeah.." he smirked.

"Between who?" she asked. God, she really was an angel, no wonder guys wanted her.. Deidara thought. "Between Sasori and Itachi, yeah.." he replied quietly.

"Wh-"

"Everyone ready? Start!" came the voice from Asuma who had interrupted her.

Deidara and Sakura watched the match from Sasori and had forgotten what they talked about, only cheering for Sasori. When Sasori reached faster then his opponent Sakura stood up and cheered for him, yelling his name for his attention, when he turned around he saw a smiling Sakura who waved to him.

Smirking he eyed the older Uchiha and stalked off to the showers, he needed one.

"Okay guys, the next round will be for next week. Nicely done, I'm proud of you guys, I'll see you next week." came Asuma's voice as everyone walked to the p.e rooms.

---

Sakura was happy that today was Friday, last class. Sighing. She opened the door from pe to walk back to the school and to get her stuff, and then go home. And take a bath, they had to drag her out of the bath, Sakura smirked, she needed one, badly. Her body was arching.

As Sakura yawned she saw a shadow approaching her on the ground and she turned her head to look into the face from Itachi. Blank. No emotions in his eyes. No smile, no frown, nothing. Even if they had pe a few minutes ago.. He did smell good, there was no way to deny that.

Others then Sasori, Deidara, even Sasuke..

Seeing his eyebrow arch she blinked and blushed at the note that she was probably drooling. Sakura quickly turned around again and heard a faint chuckle behind her.

"Like what you see?" he asked as he walked next to her back to school. Her blush deepened and there was nothing that would help her now at the moment.

Itachi had his usual school uniform -as every guy has to wear- and she her uniform as well. They both silently walked back to school, and Sakura couldn't help but feel, happy? He was not like Sasori who always gave her a smirk and always act like nothing happened.

He was not like Deidara who always grinned and couldn't help but say 'yeah'. He would not be like Ino, who chit chatted about a lot of things. Or Naruto... Oh no, Sakura smirked 'don't think about it, him and Naruto.. are like water and fire.'

When they walked into the school Sakura was ready to speak but before she had the chance Itachi already spoke up "It was nice meeting you, Sakura. I'll see you later" and turned around to walk to his own locker. Sakura looked at his back as he walked away from her, to his locker.

Sighing, Sakura closed her eyes and turned around as well, to walk to her locker.

---

"I'm home!" Sakura said cheerfully as she opened the door, waving at her mother who was in the kitchen "I'm going to take a bath!" Sakura was about to walk upstairs until she saw her father in the living room, with .. a serious look on his face?

"Dad?" Sakura asked curiously as she walked in the living room, eyeing her father. "Sakura. Sit down, please." he nodded slightly.

Doing as told, Sakura sat down on the other cough that was in the living room.

She noted her father did not wear the same clothes he always had on as he was working.

"Yes father?" she asked quietly, waiting for an answer. As he closed his eyes he started, "My boss, Uchiha.." _'Uchiha? Itachi? Sasuke?' _Sakura thought as she continued listening to her father. "...His oldest son is your age, and, well..."

"Since this is his last year, he wants to get as soon as possible a wife for him, so he can take over the company and get on with the name 'Uchiha'.."

Sakura blinked, was her father...?

".. When he was in my office to ask me something he saw a picture of you and your mother.."

"Wait!" Sakura interrupted, standing up. "You _sold_ me!"

"Sold!" her father spoke up, anger in his voice that his daughter had interrupted. "Sorry father.. Please continue." she replied quietly as she sat down again. He eyed her for a moment and started, "..He told me he had a son, your age who would take over the company in a couple of years, but the only problem was, that he still needs a wife.."

"And so we started to think about having a dinner tonight, you, me, my boss and his son."

"Is his name Itachi.." she asked in a whisper. "What?" Clearly wanting to hear her speak up. "I asked, father.. Is his name Itachi?"

"Y-yes, but how do you know?" he replied in surprise. "He is in the same class as me.."

"But that's wonderful" he stated, growing a smile on his face. "About the dinner, father?"

"Ah, yes. Well, we would go dinner tonight, and at the end of the night, me and his father will leave..."

---

"... So you two could get to know more about eachother" Fugaku said to his oldest son, Itachi.

"Father. I have meet her today on school. We're in the same lesson." Itachi replied in boredom. "That's good. Tonight will you two have more time to get to know eachother more, and then at the end, now I'm not saying this night, you shall propose her."

Itachi blinked slowly, was his father really thinking he would ask a girl out of the blue? "Father, this is not needed." he answered smoothly. Fugaku activated his sharingan and watched Itachi who didn't flinch or anything, he just responded his father with a blank look. "You will ask this girl Itachi, or you love her or not. This is how your mother and me started, at the end we loved eachother deeply."

Itachi stood up and turned around, opening to door ready to leave before he heard his fathers voice "Be there Itachi. Don't disappoint me."

---

Sighing Sakura sank herself into the bath, she couldn't believe this! How could her father do such a thing! Sell her! Sakura sighed again and closed her eyes, leaning her head backwards. 'and to him..' slowly she drifted off into sleep.

---

Itachi walked to his room with a dark smirk on his face. His father words are law. But soon, his father had nothing to say anything anymore. Amusement flashed in his onyx eyes who turned in to red orbs. He would make that girl his, she wouldn't only help him with the company.

Oh no.

She also would bear his children, with his looks and charm he made every girl drool. It had it good sides, you just need to know how it works, and how to use it. Unlike his younger brother, Sasuke would never become the person Itachi is today.

Walking in his room he walked to his closet and threw his shirt aside, getting another shirt out.

---

"Sakura"

'hm..'

"Sakura!"

"Uh.. Oh! Yes father?" Sakura said as she sat up in the bath. "Hurry up! Or we'll be late!" _'gah..'_ Sakura stood up out her bath and careful slipped out it. She really didn't feel for this dinner. He had seen her crying! Damnit.. Wrapping the white towel around her petite frame Sakura walked out the bathroom straight in her room.

_'Now what shall I wear...'_ she thought to herself as she looked in her closet. Sakura heard a faint chuckle and turned around to look into the face from a smirking Deidara. "Deidara!" Sakura hissed.

Deidara ignored that she was shooting daggers at him with her eyes and let his eyes roam over her body. "Yeah yeah... I came because I'm bored, yeah.. You aren't busy, are you?"

"Well.." 'How the hell do I get myself here out!' "Uhm.. My dad wants to go with me and his boss and his son on a dinner.. You know, the whole marriage thing, but I'll just use the tricks you told me" she lied.

"Ah... Okay, then I'll be going again, yeah.." He turned around and was about to leave if a voice didn't stop him "Wait, Deidara.. Will you come back tomorrow? Then we can go hang out!" she said as she came closer to him.

Sakura reached out a hand and touched his back. As he turned fully around he looked at her in the face and the feel of her left arm who was wrapped around him while her other hand held onto her towel.

He sighed and wrapped as well his arms around her, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Deidara you're such a great friend!" she said against his chest and smiled. He tightened his hold on her. "Yeah.." he whispered as he looked at the ceiling

As they loosed hold onto eachother they both smiled and Deidara turned around.

"Sure, yeah.." he turned his head slightly and showed Sakura his usual _famous_ smirk before disappearing out the window.

Sakura sighed and turned around again to look in her closet for what to wear. She decided to go with a black shirt without sleeves and black pants. Not knowing _someone_ else would wear too black.

"Sakura!"

"Yes!"

"Hurry up!"

"Yes father!"

_'Women.. All the same' _Sakura's father thought.

Walking downstairs she stuck her tongue out at her father and waved at her mother, "Bye mother, I'll see you later."

"Bye Sakura" Mitsumi smiled "Have fun" _'Have fun? Have fun! How can I have fun!'_

As Sakura sat next to her father in the car her mother waved at her.

---

"Itachi get ready, I'll be waiting in the car" came Fugaku's calm voice.

"Yes father." Itachi closed his door and was about to walk downstairs until he saw his younger brother, Sasuke.

He quirked an eyebrow at Sasuke. "Good luck nii-san." he said and turned around. "Sasuke." hearing his name he turned around to look at his older brother. "Don't come ever near her again." came Itachi's cold voice as he walked downstairs.

"We are going with your car." Fugaku said as he saw his oldest son appear. Itachi nodded slowly and got in the drivers seat. "As me and her father will so-called 'disappear' you will stay with her and bring her on a decent time back home, in your car. You do not have to worry about me."

A small smirk earned his way Itachi's face as he heard those words. _'..You do not have to worry about me.'_

Again, Itachi nodded and drove away with his father next to him.

---

"Wow... T-this is the restaurant!" Sakura said with wide eyes, not believing that they would eat in an expensive restaurant.

"Yes. Now Sakura, stay here, they can come here any moment. Ah, if you speak of the devil, there they are." Sakura turned around and saw two black haired people step out a red Ferrari _'Itachi'_ went trough her mind.

As Fugaku and Itachi neared Fugaku bowed slightly for Sakura and shook the hand with Sakura's father. While Itachi nodded at her father he seemed to ignore her, which annoyed her greatly. _This surely will be a great night_ Sakura thought angrily as they entered the restaurant.

* * *

Ok ok.. I ended here, I first wanted to have the whole restaurant thing in too.. but that would be 5 pages more, I think, or just 2. MoreDeidaraSakura-ness will happen in the next chapter, so you know.. + I'm going to ask you people after 2 more chapters (or the next one..) who you want Sakura to end up with. Sasori or Itachi? (it would be weird if it would be Deidara, since there hasn't happen much between them)

I think I'll ask it after two chapters since there also has to happen some ItachiSakura-ness.. So, yeah, you'll see xD; I hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

A big thanks for, **Sweetmaiden** :D My new beta XD (and thanks for those who also wanted to beta for me) XD

I think I'm gonna put one of my stories on hold for a while.. I start to get a tiny bit boring with them x-x.. But, I'll think about it around chapter 7/8 so, yeah..

I **don't **own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

**Votes:**

ItachiSakura 6 votes

SasoriSakura 1 votes (I'm surpised XD)

But .. too be honest, I prefer ItachiSakura above SasoriSakura.. Yes! XD; SasoriSakura is my second AkatsukiSakura fav pairing (don't forget DeidaraSakura!) Yes, at the end there is DeidaraSakura-ness! XD As I said. xD

I have a fanart for this fic aswell XD I have to admit, it's cuuuuuuuute I have the link in my profile (DeidaraSakura pic xD) it's made by Potchi-Destra, so, I'll dedicate the chapter to Potchi-Destra xD Hope you like it (the DeidaraSakura-ness xP)! And I hope the others like it too.

* * *

"Sakura." Turning her head to the side, Sakura looked at her father and gave him a questioning look. "Yes, father?" came her reply, still waiting for an answer.

Itachi felt someone kicked him under table and could already guessed who it was. Sighing unnoticeably, Itachi looked at his father who only nodded at him, signaling to make a move.

Closing his eyes, he smirked a little, "Sakura," came his deep voice and the girl couldn't help but shiver at the way he called her. Revealing his eyes, he looked seductively at her and noticed a blush on her cheeks.

Never in her life had someone looked at her like that before. His eyes held hunger and lust for her. Even Sasori had never looked at her like that…

"Yes?" she whispered, looking down as she tried to hide her blush.

"Would you…like to dance with me?" he asked quietly. Itachi stood up and walked around the table, standing next to her and patiently waited for her to accept his invitation.

She glanced at her father, hoping he would help her but he didn't. Sakura accepted his hand and stood up, following him to the dance floor.

He turned around slightly and pulled her close with him, rubbing their chest against each other. His arms wrapped around her small waists, causing her blush to deepen. Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his mesmerized eyes.

Sakura was so entranced by him that she didn't feel his hands wandering around her back. She was so lost in the moment that she didn't notice her father and Fugaku leaving. Itachi did however. He averted his eyes upon Sakura's father and his father who only looked in satisfaction at his son.

He lowered his lips next to her ear and whispered huskily, "They are leaving." Sakura blinked a couple of times and felt his arms tightened around her.

Her eyes fell upon his lips while his orbs were still glaring at his father.

Sakura felt his long, black hair against her hands and she couldn't help but let her fingers touch them. He turned back and chuckling softly, a smirk on his lips. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked quietly.

Her eyes widened and quickly turned her head to the side, ignoring his smirk.

Sakura tried to break out of his hold but he did the opposite as his hold on her tightened again. "The song isn't over yet," he said as she glanced at him with a questioning look. "They are still here."

Nodding slowly, she let her thoughts wander to something else other than this. She didn't notice that Itachi had loosened his hold on her. "It's over," came his voice.

"Hm…" she nodded again. Slowly she let her hands fall back to her side, not knowing what would happen next.

He simply grabbed her hand and walked with her out of the restaurant to his car and away from his father. "Where are we going?" He simply ignored her and she tried to pull her hand back but found out he wasn't going to let her go so easily.

When they stood in front of his car, he opened the door for her to step in. Sakura went into the car, all the while watching his movement like a hawk. He walked around the car and slid next to her in the driver's seat and closed the door.

"Where to?" he asked her as he looked at her in the eyes. Her tongue wasn't obeying; as much as she wanted to say 'home' she couldn't, his cold looks were somehow addicted.

"Sakura," came his voice again plainly.

"Uh?" A chuckle resonated in the car and she blushed again, turning her head to the side to look at the houses that they were passing.

If Itachi wanted to go on a date with someone, then _he_ would decide where they would go to, _he_ would make a decision whether he would kiss the girl at the end of their date; _he_ was the one who held the strings. That's just how it went on dates with Itachi; the girl would only follow him as a dog.

He didn't need someone to 'help' him on dates. Itachi had noticed that Sakura hadn't eaten a lot during their dinner, she seemed so nervous at some point.

"Where…are we going?" came a silent voice next to him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sakura looking at him with her big emerald eyes. "You'll see," came his stoic reply, indirectly ending the conversation.

---

"Yo, Sasori."

The red haired turned around and saw his best friend, Deidara. "Yo" he answered. Deidara wore black pants and a red shirt with the word 'Akatsuki' on it. On the other hand, Sasori had navy blue pants and a white shirt. "Going to Sakura?" Deidara asked Sasori as they walked next to each other.

"No."

"Ah. She isn't home anyway," Deidara said. Gaining the attention from his friend, he smirked. "Yeah, she's having a dinner, yeah."

"I saw her mother at home." Deidara smirked, so he did go to Sakura… "She told me Sakura went with her father and-"

"And?" Sasori narrowed his eyes as he glanced at Deidara. "Nothing. With her father and her father's boss, yeah," he said.

"Ah."

"I've heard from Ino something, yeah.." Deidara spoke up again as they passed the park, stopping for a moment to think back about memories when they were playing outside at the park with Sakura.

"What about Ino?" Sasori glanced around, remembering when he and Deidara got their first kiss from Sakura on the cheek. Sasori was jealous that Sakura kissed Deidara first, but it passed when he felt those small lips against his own cheek.

"Something with that Uchiha, yeah.."

---

Sakura gasped in silence as she enjoyed the view, this was… No words could describe her feelings now. "A-a.." She looked at Itachi with a smile plastered on her face, who only eyed her coolly.

Itachi drove her to the forest and then they walked up a hill to look at the view they had from the city they lived in. "Wow.." The sky had an orange hue and she never knew her city would look so…romantic? Yes, romantic…

He leaned against the tree they were standing near and observed her with a genuine interest. "Itachi…" she sighed. Silently, she wished that she was here with Sasori to enjoy the view, but he wasn't here, Itachi was.

Turning around, she locked gazes with him and they stood awhile in that position until the wind blew against her frame, causing a shiver to run up her spine. Hugging herself for warmth, she suddenly saw Itachi pushing himself away from the tree.

He got out of his jacket and draped it on her shoulders. She answered him with a questioning look and saw him walking back down again. "I'll bring you home." Sakura smiled slightly, and walked behind Itachi to his car.

As he waited patiently in his car for her, he noticed something different about her. Normally, he wouldn't take a girl to something like this; they were merely tools for him. However, this girl wasn't like any other he had been with before. She wasn't all fangirling over him.

She looked at him as a normal person- maybe as a friend? He wouldn't know. Girls… A smirk tugged at the corners from his lips.

Sitting next to Itachi, she looked at him as he drove her back to her house.

"Do you know where I live?" she whispered quietly. Itachi just nodded. He had walked pass her house as he walked to school, after all.

"Do you…want me to come and pick you up tomorrow?" he asked calmly.

"Uhm…" Sakura couldn't really answer, what if Sasori would see her with him? Biting on her lip she thought of Sasori. She…had allowed him to kiss her; she had allowed him to have her.

_Does that mean I'm his?_

_No…_

_He didn't touch me…_

"Sakura…" A voice interrupted her thoughts and Sakura looked back up at Itachi. "We're here," he said as he looked away from her.

Then…

She leaned closer and before he could react, he felt her soft, small, warm lips on his right cheek. As she pulled away, she saw the shocked look on his face as he gazed at her. She just smiled in reply and got out of his car. "Thank you for bringing me home, Itachi-kun."

_Itachi-kun?_

She giggled when he didn't move; he just stared blankly at her. Sakura turned around and walked to the front door, leading herself in. Before she closed the door, she smiled warmly at Itachi and disappeared inside.

_Damn…_

He shook his head. _Fool…_ he slightly cursed to himself. Leaving his defense so open to the girl.

_She does have a nice ass._

Itachi blinked slowly, starting to think she would be _addictive…_ Maybe she would, he thought as a smirk appeared on his face. But then it would be more fun to fight for her until she would be his. Entirely.

He started his car again and glanced at the window. From her room, he saw her looking at him with those big, innocent eyes of hers. He eyed her suspiciously and was answered with a smile from her. Itachi drove away. He needed to calm his mind, this couldn't be happening! _She was a mere tool_.

It was imprinted in his mind. She was _just a tool,_ a tool to take over his fathers company, to bear his children and nothing more.

Sakura watched him disappear behind the oak tree and she faintly sighed, remembering the look he gave her when she had kissed his cheek. Giggling slightly, she muttered _he is so cute!_

Letting herself fall back on her bed, she looked dreamily at the ceiling. _'Itachi-kun…'_ she sighed again. Her feelings for Itachi were a bit different than they were for Sasori.

She blinked slowly. _'Itachi-kun?' _she never called Sasori, 'Sasori-kun'. She quickly dismissed those thoughts, no, she couldn't think like this. Sasori… But, somehow her mind drifted back to Itachi.

She started to yawn as she tried her best to stop thinking about Itachi.

Soon she closed her eyes and welcomed the sleep, still remembering those eyes.

---

"Itachi."

"Father…"

"How did it go?" asked Fugaku as he stood next to Itachi, waiting for an answer. "Good," Itachi gave his father a short reply after glaring at him openly, which his father ignored.

Itachi walked up the stairs, wanting to go into his room but a voice stopped him. "As expected from my son. Now make me proud and make that girl yours." Itachi smirked and walked up to his room. 'M_ake me proud..'_ went trough his head.

He would pay a visit tonight to Sakura. Just to satisfy his curiosity.

---

"Why didn't she tell us," Sasori asked, looking at Deidara. He eyed Sasori suspiciously, even in this situations his face was blank. But, he knew Sasori better then that. Deidara knew that behind that mask, anger was boiling up. Anger that that bastard had done something like that.

"You want to go to her, yeah?" he smirked as he saw his friend narrowing his eyes. "She's home now, yeah.."

Both turned around and walked in silence to Sakura's house, wanting for an answer.

They walked 10 minutes and as they neared her house they saw her window was open. Since her father was still in front of the tv, Sasori acted as a guard to warn Deidara if Sakura's father would get up.

Deidara was sitting on his knees on Sakura's windowsill. He saw that she was sleeping since her breathing was steady. Deidara didn't want to wake her up, so he would ask her tomorrow. However, the picture in front of him made his thoughts wonder to something entirely different…

A blush crept its way to Deidara's cheeks and he quickly pushed away those thoughts. He jumped soundless out the window, next to Sasori who shot him a questioning look. "She's sleeping, yeah." he whispered. Sasori nodded and started to walk away, home. Followed by Deidara who couldn't forget about Sakura..

---

When Sakura's parents had found her lying on the bed, they draped the sheets around her.

Red orbs watched the girl lying on the bed. He smirked, wondering how she would look like if she were to be under him.

A sudden movement on the bed made him focus back on her. She slowly turned around. Itachi blinked slowly, her eyes were open, well, half lidded.

Blinking a couple of times she thought she was still sleeping. She saw a shadow on her windowsill, a flash of red shot trough the darkness. The moon shone upon the shadow, and Sakura rose up blinking a couple of times. She was about to scream until a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh," came his soft voice as he sat next her on the edge of the bed. Sakura widened her eyes, what was he doing in her room!

Slowly she lifted a hand up, laying it on Itachi's hand, which was on her mouth. Gently prying it away from her mouth she narrowed her eyes and was about to speak, but Itachi was faster.

"I just wanted to see you."

Blinking a couple of times she didn't know whether she heard him clearly. He wanted to see her? In the middle of the night? Couldn't he wait for tomorrow!

"In the middle of the night?" she hissed. "Are you insane!" She saw him smirked to her annoyance. "Yes. Is that wrong?"

What she didn't know was that he was leaning more and more onto her, forcing her slowly to lay back down with him on top of her.

Sakura noticed what was happening and shot him a glare whispering, "What do you want!"

"A goodnight kiss," was his only reply and Sakura was surprised. Was this his reason to wake her up!

He slowly inched closer and Sakura could feel his hot breath dancing on her skin. His lips brushed gently against hers and her lips trembled on its own from his caress.

Then he pushed his lips against hers, slowly, passionately. Sakura was lost in the sensations, even Sasori had never kissed her like that. Sakura moaned in his mouth, giving him access to her mouth. He entwined their tongues and felt her hands against his chest.

Smirking, he deepened the kiss and heard a slight moan escape from her mouth.

'_What am I doing…?'_

She opened her eyes and looked in the onyx eyes of Itachi. Sakura wanted to break the kiss, but he wasn't letting her go. Instead, he moulded her lips more, biting softly on her lower lip.

Sakura wanted to back away, to get away from him. His kisses were addicted…his scent, his warm body on top of hers. Yet, she couldn't be doing this… But how come it felt right?

He slowly broke apart from her lips but didn't remove himself from her. They both looked at each other for a while without a word.

"Itachi-kun…" Sakura whispered after a while. Then, his eyes bled into blood red, dark red. Sakura suddenly felt very sleepy and couldn't help but close her eyes, falling asleep.

Itachi slowly got up and walked to her window, glancing one more time at her before disappearing into the night.

---

"Sakura you're going to be late for school!"

Her eyes flew open and Sakura jumped out of her bed, suddenly remembering that Itachi was in her room last night. 'Itachi-kun!' Sakura ran to the bathroom, throwing the clothes she had on yesterday on the floor.

"Sakura, Itachi is here."

"Hbml... Tell him I'll be right there! I just need a shower!"

Sakura jumped into the shower, washed herself as quickly as she could. Getting out, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her frame, walking back to her room and gathering the clothes she had thrown off.

"Sakura."

"Yes, mother!"

Quickly slipping her skirt, she grabbed her dark green shirt with long sleeves and got it on, hearing her mother again. "I'm coming!"

She closed the door of her room and rushed downstairs, kissing her mother on the cheek and ran out of the door, seeing Itachi waiting for her in the car. He looked at her with his eyes were covered by sunglasses. "Good morning, Itachi-_kun_."

She sat down next to him with her school bag on her knees, slightly blushing at what had happened yesterday. "Hm." was his only response as he drove away.

Sakura secretly glanced at him but Itachi knew that she was staring at him. She couldn't see his eyes since his sunglasses were covering them. She sighed silently.

As they arrived at school, Itachi drove to a parking lot.

Itachi and Sakura both got out and Sakura couldn't help but wonder what would happen now. "Sakura," came his voice and she looked up into his onyx eyes.

He slowly nodded and turned his gaze away from her, when he blinked he averted his gaze back upon her. They walked in silence to school, hearing the bell.

"Sakura!" Turning around, she looked in the face of Ino and smiled at her "Ino!" she quickly glanced next to her, finding Itachi gone.

"Will you go shopping with me for Monday?" Ino asked cheerfully. "Hm, sure!" Sakura answered with a smile.

Both of them walked into their classroom and greeted their teacher Iruka politely. She noted Itachi and Sasuke had the same art lesson as her, while Sasori and Deidara would train outside...

"Everyone, choose a partner, today we will work in pairings."

Sakura wanted to be with Ino, but she was already gone. Then Sakura looked at Itachi who was ignoring Ino's talking. Sakura smirked and saw Itachi's gaze fell upon her. Blushing slightly, she clutched her skirt in her hands.

Itachi just walked away from Ino, completely ignoring her as he walked to Sakura.

It may be Saturday, but Sakura loved art. So, her mother and father had allowed her to take extra lesson in art. At first, she didn't know that Itachi was taking art classes but he did.

She could have chose between art or P.E. Sakura preferred art, so that was her choice.

Glancing at Ino, she found her friend glaring at her and then she turned around to walk to someone else as a partner. "She'll get over it," Itachi stated calmly as he saw her looking at her best friend.

"H-huh?" Sakura blinked as she looked at Itachi who smirked at her.

"Everyone has a partner? Good. May I have your attention all?"

The room became quiet and they all looked at Iruka, who smiled nervously. "Since our last topic is finished, I want to start a new one. 'Love' will be the theme for this week." Sakura shot a glance at Itachi who absently looked at Iruka, his eyes blank.

_'Love…'_ Sakura blushed furiously as she thought about Sasori and Itachi. _'What have I done!'_ Sakura didn't know that Itachi was watching her in amusement and let out a low chuckle that only she could hear. Looking next at him, she saw that he was watching her.

"So, today we will not be inside this dusty class, we will go outside and enjoy under the sun. Talk to your partner what you think love means and the other one will write it down. Create your own idea with it, poem, drawing, you name it."

"Follow me, please." Iruka said as he walked outside. Suddenly, Sakura felt a warm hand on the small of her back and glanced behind her to see Itachi smirking at her who pushed her slightly to make her walk.

When they were outside, Itachi led her to a tree and sat down in the shadows as he leaned against the tree, his eyes never leaving her. Sakura sat in front of him, faintly blushing as they locked eyes. What Sakura didn't notice was that someone was looking at them.

And that someone started to get mad. Sasori's eyes darkened upon seeing Sakura with Itachi. Sasori glanced at the younger one, Sasuke who glared at Sakura's back. A dark smile was found on Sasori's face, he would take care of both of them. No one would touch what was his.

"Sasori."

"I'll be there." Sasori turned around, walking back to the football match they played.

---

"So…" Sakura started. "What does…love mean to you?" she whispered, looking at her knees, finding it better then looking at him in the face which she knew sure she would blush.

A chuckle left his lips. "Why don't you answer that question first?" he said evenly.

"Uhm…Love… " she eyed him shyly and looked back down "…is to care about each other…"

"And?"

"…And… That you're always there for each other… And trust… There will be no… secrets between each other."

"Hm." He nodded slowly and smirked. "You?" she whispered, her head was bent down, causing her hair to fall in front of her red face. "I don't know what love is. Nor can I give it." Sakura looked up, eyes filled with confusion as she looked at him. '_What about us?'_

"…W-what about…" she chocked on her words and looked away from him. "Sakura."

_'No, nothing Sakura!' _She clenched her jaw and thought angrily. She will not marry him if he would not love her! Again he said her name, this time darker, yet she was too stubborn and ignored him.

A gasp left her parted lips as she found herself on the ground, looking in the face of Itachi. "What!" she hissed at him, feeling her anger boil up. He simply smirked at her and inched closer to her lips as he hovered above her.

"Sakura." Both of them broke their gazes and looked at Sasori who stood there, watching them blankly. "S-Sasori" she stuttered, pushing Itachi back as she sat up on her knees in front of Itachi. "This…is Itachi. He's the son of my father's boss, his father asked me to show him the city…so he couldn't get loss."

'_Right! Like he falls for that.. Bad Sakura, bad! You always were such a horrible liar.'_ Sakura bit down her lip as she looked in fear at Sasori who eyed her coolly.

"It's almost time, everyone please gather back in class," Iruka said as he stood up.

Itachi stood up as well, still glaring at Sasori. He waited for Sakura. As Sakura complied and stood up, Itachi smirked at Sasori.

"Sasori…I'll be right back, I'll tell you everything." Again, Sasori said nothing as he looked at Itachi. "Sasori, yeah! It's time! Get your lazy ass over here, yeah…" Deidara waved happily at Sakura who waved unsurely back at him. Sasori turned around and stalked off to the showers.

Sakura was about to walk behind Sasori if not for a hand that grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Gasping, she felt those hard muscles against her back.

"We have to go," Itachi whispered huskily in her ear. Sakura nodded slowly, her eyes saddening at seeing Sasori leave…

---

"Sakura!" Ino screamed through the school and saw Sakura in front of her locker. "Hm?" Sakura looked curiously at her friend who seemed to be in a state of panic. "O-outside... Fighting."

"Fighting?" Sakura narrowed her eyes as she saw Ino gasping for breath. "Itachi and Sasori...uh...Sakura!" Sakura was running away from Ino and her locker, leaving her books on the ground as she neared the exit of the school.

Her eyes widened as she took the picture in front of her, both Sasori and Itachi were fighting. Then she saw a running Iruka at them, trying to stop both of them.

As Iruka finally had the fighting pair out each others' reach, Sakura saw that a trickle of blood slid down Sasori's hair. While...Itachi, his clothes were only dusted and a few scrathes here and there.

"What is it with you guys! Fighting like this! You both are really dissapointing, I think a few hours of detention will cool you guys down." Iruka pushed them towards the school and both stopped in their tracks when they saw Sakura standing there, tears falling down her cheeks as she looked at them.

Then she turned around, running back into the school, wanting to hide somewhere, far away from everyone.

Sakura stopped after a while when she reached the art class again, sobbing loudly she tried her best to stop but found it impossible.

As she stood in front of the class, she didn't know that someone was standing behind her. A hand settled on Sakura's shoulder and she jumped up slightly, turning around to look into the face of Deidara. He didn't say anything as she leaned her head on his chest. He didn't say anything as she balled her small hands into fist and slammed them on his chest.

He simply wrapped his arms around her and waited until she was done with crying.

She knew Deidara would never be jealous, she knew that he liked her, she knew that he wanted her to be happy, she knew that he was a true friend. "Why..." Sakura whispered after a while against his chest, enjoying the way his heart was beating.

He decided not to answer the question, letting herself think about it. "Jealousy?" she whispered again, looking up and locking eyes with him. He nodded slowly.

"I don't want this..." she breathed out. Again he said nothing. "Do you want me to bring you home? Yeah.."

"No." she smiled sadly and looked at him. "I still have to go shopping with Ino, you know, the party..." He nodded at her and his famous smirk was again on his place. "...Yeah, girls." he teased.

"Shut up!" she poked his chest and giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing both cheeks.

Then he made a move by capturing her lips with his. Sakura's eyes widened and closed when he let her control the kiss, following her movements. When they broke apart, she blushed slightly and burrowed her face in his neck. "You're great, Deidara!" she said and tightened her hold on his neck, hearing his chuckle.

".. Yeah, isn't Ino waiting?" he said. "Oh! Thanks, Deidara!" She loosened her hold and turned around, running towards her locker with a new found smile on her face.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I'll see you in the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six of Friend or Foe... Something 'nice' on the end o.o Took me long - I know. It was a long time finished - I just forgot to mail my beta it xD;

Beta: **sweetmaiden **- thank you :D

I **don't **own Naruto.

**Note:** It's a short chapter.. I did it on purpose! Or else it would spoil the fun n.n You'll see that in chapter 7 XD I wanted to do something evil n.n you'll see XD

* * *

"Pffff…I'm tired!" Ino complained as she sat down on the cough next to Sakura. "Hey...Are you staying tonight? You know, like we always did when we were little." Sakura nodded and smiled at Ino. "Yeah! A real girls' night, I miss those moments." Sakura sighed.

"Hm." Ino nodded. "You are not the only one."

"So…what movie do you want to watch?"

"Eh…you choose," Sakura replied with a smile.

"Aye, aye, captain!"

---

"Nii-san." Itachi turned around and saw Sasuke smirking at him- though his face didn't change an inch. "What?" he answered softly, yet his tone held an invisible warning to Sasuke.

"Did you saw your…cherry blossom's face?" He smirked at his older brother, not knowing he had crossed the line. Itachi eyed his younger brother coolly, still not giving an answer.

"I don't think you have a chance anymore with her. What does father think of that?" Itachi stepped closer to Sasuke, who was silent. "He wouldn't be pleased-"

Itachi's hand clamped around Sasuke's neck and slammed him against the wall; his red eyes meeting Sasuke's shocking ones. "If you don't watch that tongue, little brother…something bad might happen to you."

Sasuke tried to pry Itachi's hand away from his neck but Itachi tightened his grip. "If **you **tell father anything about this, you will pay. If you look at her, or even come near her, you will pay dearly."

He smirked and leaned closer, his mouth near Sasuke's ear. "Remember what happened last time?" When Itachi heard Sasuke's gasp, his smirk grew and he released his grip.

"Good." Turning around, he walked to his room with a smirk. How he loved to 'torture' his little brother with those little games.

---

"Ino! It's eleven p.m.…shouldn't we go to bed?" Sakura asked tiredly. Her emerald eyes drooped slightly and she couldn't concentrate on the movie.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, can't you sleep a little later than usual?" Ino replied as her eyes were fixed upon the movie. "Hmm…I'm going home then." Ino nodded and stood up, leading Sakura to the door.

"Too bad your father didn't let you stay…'No, young lady. Ino might ask some boys for a sleepover!'" Ino said, acting like Sakura's father- who only giggled at her best friend. "Oh, Ino! He's just…old."

Both girls laughed and hugged each other one more time before Sakura took off in the darkness.

---

"Itachi-san." Oh God… His mother voice, what did she want from him now? "Itachi-san." The voice was getting louder and he didn't want to face her now so he quickly jumped out the window, running down the streets as he started walking to nowhere.

When he walked past a couple of blocks, he saw someone nearing him- someone with a very strange hair colour. Someone's name, who fits perfectly with her hair.

Smirking, he neared her and saw her eyes widened at the sight of him. "Itachi-kun!" she gasped softly, her hand on her chest. He shot her a glance in response and waited a while to give her a decent answer. "Uhm…" she started eyed him suspiciously.

"...What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I ask you the same question?" was his dry answer. "Tell me, Sakura-_chan_. What is a decent girl like you doing here in…the middle of the night?"

Blushing madly, she silently thanked God that the darkness could hide her crimson face. However, someone with red eyes was watching her with mild amusement.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked politely. She slowly shook his head and surprised him, "…Uhm, normally, I would stay with Ino, but my father wanted me to come home…and when he finds out that I'm home around eleven p.m., he'll kill me."

"They are already sleeping?" she slowly nodded at him, embarrassed at the fact that her parents were already sleeping, while _'normal'_ parents stay up until eleven p.m.

"…Do you want to sleep at _my_ place?" Blinking slowly, she let those words repeat a couple of times and a heavenly blush stained her cheeks as she looked nervously at him. Itachi smirked slightly. "It's not _that_ it's what I want, just that you will have a decent place to sleep."

Sakura averted her eyes to his black shirt and bit her lip. "Okay," came out a weak whisper and she saw him bowing his head slightly, his black bangs covering his eyes. She could faintly see the smirk on his lips. He turned his back to her and Sakura stood still, her eyes mesmerized by the smooth movement of his hair.

"Are you coming, Sakura-chan?" Blinking, she quickly walked up to him and fell in steps with him while they walked in silence to his mansion.

When they arrived, Sakura's mouth hung open- did _he_ live in _that_? He noticed her hesitating figure and slowly took her small hand in his large one and pulled her gently with him- a small smile etched on his face to soothe her down. Arriving in the hall, they heard someone's voice…

The voice he tried to escape from.

"Itachi-san! I've been loo-" Mikoto looked in surprise at the girl next to him, "Mother…This is Sakura. Sakura, my mother." he introduced with a bored look. Ignoring the glance from his mother, he looked up stairs- meeting his brother's gaze. Then, he noticed Sasuke gazing on someone else and quickly looked next to him- seeing it was upon Sakura.

He shot his brother a glare before looking back at his mother. "Can she stay for the night?" Blinking a couple of times, Mikoto looked curiously at her oldest son who sighed. "Why do women always think I'm out for sex? Don't you think I have better things to do?"

Both Mikoto and Sakura flushed heavily and shot him a stubborn look, which he simply ignored. "Well, young man, I think you should ask your father that." He smirked at her, knowing what his answer would be…

---

"She can stay for the night if her parents think it's okay," came Fugaku's calm answer and noticed Sakura hiding her blushing face with her pink locks. "Something wrong, Sakura?"

She slowly shook her head and smiled nervously at him. "I…Can I call them?" she whispered as she glanced at Itachi who's cold eyes were upon his father as he and Sakura sat in front of him.

Fugaku nodded at her. "The phone is at the end of the hall," he answered and stood up, leaving the room. Both remained silent and Sakura was the one to break it. "Where do I sleep?" she whispered as she saw Itachi standing up. "My room," he smirked.

"There is the phone," he pointed out, leaning his body against the wall and crossing his arms across his chest. Sakura stood up as well, walking to the end of the hall, leaving Itachi 10 feet away.

"...Father."

"Sakura?" she could hear his surprised tone.

"Where are you! I thought you would be in bed!"

"Uhm, I'm at Itachi-kun's house. I was…wondering whether I could sleep here, since it's almost midnight…" she trailed off, silently wishing that her father would say no and come pick her up, but… The world didn't always follow her plan. "Staying over at the Uchiha's mansion? Of course you can, Sakura. Well, have a good night then and I'll see you tomorrow or Monday." Without answering her father, he hung up, leaving a speechless Sakura behind who looked in awe at the wall.

"And?" his smooth voice drifted to her ears, making her shiver. She felt his body warmth radiating towards her and she quickly spun around to see his face merely inches away from her; his usual smirk plastered on his face as he made her step backwards.

She felt the cold wall against her and his body pressed ever so lightly against her own. "I-Itachi-kun," she whispered as she placed her hands upon his chest.

Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to move away from him but his hands shot up next to her head. "Going somewhere?" he huskily whispered and inched closer, his mouth next to her ear. Feeling her heart skip a beat, she thought she wouldn't survive this.

But… as odd as Itachi could be… as odd he was now. "I'll show you my room." He suddenly turned around and walked away, chuckling as he waited and saw her flushed face. He turned around again, his back facing her and they both walked in silence to his room.

When they entered Itachi's room, Sakura's eyes widened at seeing how large it was. A king size bed was placed at the centre of his room. Sakura blushed. "A… Are we gonna sleep together?" she whispered as she saw him sitting on his bed and kicked his shoes off.

He eyed her for a moment, a smug smirk on his face as he stood up to discard his pants and shirt and lied back down on his back. Sakura sighed softly and closed the door behind her before making her way to the bed.

Sakura faintly blushed and she turned around, pushing her shoes off and slowly unbuttoning her pants, knowing that he was watching her. As she slid out of her pants, she sat down on the bed; her black panties covering her female parts and she slid out her socks.

Suddenly feeling someone's breathing on her neck, her eyes widened, only to feel hands on her shoulders and lips ever so slightly touching her neck.

His hands slowly slid down, ending at her waist and Sakura could hear her heart beat in her ears - she was sure that he could hear it too.

"Afraid?" he huskily whispered as his hands moved from her waist to her belly. "I-Itachi-kun," she whispered nervously. As soon as his hands touched the undersides of her breast, he retreated them and lied back down, his gaze never leaving the girl.

"Do you want me to sleep somewhere else?" he asked with amusement. Slowly, Sakura turned around and faced Itachi with a blush. She shook her head and threw her legs over his, not aware of his stare. She silently lied down next to him, feeling her nervousness increased tenfold.

"I won't do anything, not if you do want me to." He softly chuckled and she shivered. Still, she wasn't used with the fact that there was a male next to her. He slowly stood up and walked to the door, turning off the light and made his way back to the bed.

Sakura could faintly see his red eyes through the darkness and felt him enter the bed again - his weight next to her. "Goodnight, Itachi-kun." Not hearing an answer, she was about to turn, her face meeting the black wall from his room.

A hand shot out suddenly out of nowhere and pressed her down again, his upper body moving on top of hers. A slight gasp left her lips and she struggled a bit, feeling nervous about their closeness. Itachi's mouth covered hers and Sakura's eyes fluttered closed before softly gasping in his mouth.

Feeling his tongue slip into her mouth, she started to struggle out of uneasiness, but he didn't pay attention to that. Instead, he laid more of his body weight on her and coaxed her to respond to his kiss.

A moment later, she moaned in his mouth and her hands had slipped onto his shoulders, into his black silky hair and pushing him closer to her, feeling more pressure from his lips. Itachi smirked and broke their kiss, moving down to her neck as she panted.

Sakura's eyes widened again as his hands had slipped under her shirt, slowly moving up. Her hands slipped gently from his hair and stopped his wandering hands. Itachi removed himself from her neck and locked gazes with her. Bending slightly, he captured her lips with his again and kissed her hungrily.

Slowly, she turned her head to the side, breaking their passionate kiss. "Itachi-kun…" she panted, "We…We just knew each other! And…what would Sasori think of this if he finds out?" she whispered as she moved back up, meeting his beautiful, deadly gaze.

His hands retreated from under her shirt and was about to turn back to his place of the bed but her hands shot out; wrapping her arms around his neck and her hand on the back of his head. He eyed her curiously and in a sudden move from her side, their lips collided.

Both of them kissed each other hungrily and passionately, both battling for dominance in their kiss.

The 'lovebirds' broke apart, panting as neither of them could win; Itachi almost did win, but she knew to stop him in time so he had to retreat.

Sakura could faintly see him smirk at her as his hands unbuttoned the first button of her shirt. Sucking on the skin that was shown, he slowly unbuttoned the second one and moved lower, nearing her breast. Sakura softly gasped. Two more were unbuttoned and in a few moments, his lips found her rosy nipple, sucking ever so slightly on it and making her shiver.

One hand slipped down as his other hand worked on her left breast and his mouth paying attention to her right breast, circling his tongue around her nipple and sucking slightly on it.

Soft mewls escaped her lips as he sucked on her breast and his hands spread her legs widely, settling himself in between them.

Slowly, he rocked his body against hers, extracting a moan from her. He moved back up, attacking her mouth with his own as both of his hands unbuttoned the other buttons, throwing the shirt somewhere in his room.

Breaking their kiss again, he moved back up, looking at her half lidded eyes and her hands, which slid up his chest.

She had longed for a moment like this, a moment she would only feel one time in her entire life.

As he felt her hands on his naked chest, a shiver ran through his body. Itachi let himself enjoy the feeling of her legs around him, keeping him there. He smirked as his crimson eyes eyed her panties. His fingers slowly circled around her breast, moving to her nipple and feeling her arch under him. His finger touched her nipple and flicked it, letting his fingers slide down until it reached her panties.

He eyed her carefully to see what would happen when he slipped his hands down to her panties, bringing them slightly down.

His fingers slid down her pelvis, to her private part. She moaned and buckled her hips as he touched her. A smirk adorned his lips and he entered her with a finger, feeling her walls tightly around him. He breathed out - trying to control himself - he wanted to feel those walls around his already hard member who begged him for freedom in his boxers.

As Sakura buckled one more time, she felt something different in between her. There was something hard, bumpy yet soft against her inner thigh. Locking gazes with Itachi, she could see the raw desire in his red eyes; he wouldn't let her go anymore this easily.

"Itachi-kun," she moaned softly, begging for more touch. He complied and let his finger move in and out of her. A second finger entered and Sakura gasped; her nails entering his skin and she bit down her lip.

Moving down again, he captured her lips and kissed her gently as he continued with his fingers. Sakura moaned in his mouth; moaning his name - moaning for more.

Breaking the kiss, his lips hovered above hers, an inch away from each other. "Itachi-kun," she whispered, begging for his lips again; begging for release. Itachi smirked and kissed her roughly; his fingers doing the same, faster and slightly harder.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting more from the male above her - release. She felt that she was reaching something - a whole new feeling she had never came across. As her walls tightened around his fingers, he moved back up, kissing her so she wouldn't cry out loud.

A muffled cry was heard as she found her release and gasped in his mouth. His fingers retreated from her core; moving to his mouth and a hot blush covered her cheeks as he slid his fingers into his mouth; sucking on his fingers to get her juices off.

Since his fingers left her center, he rocked him against her; letting her notice that he wanted her, letting her notice that he would.

Sakura's hand slid down his shoulders and to his chest. Itachi stopped her hands before they could reach his boxers - he surely would lose control if she'd do anything like that.

"Please," she whispered and he smirked at her, but no, he would tease her until she begged him. "Are you sure?" he whispered huskily in her ear. She pulled him closer, their chests against each other as answer.

"Itachi-kun," she pouted for ignoring her. He bit down her lower lip and pushed his boxers down. Sakura forgot that he was nibbling her lower lip and felt the hard 'thing' against her inner thigh. Looking up she made eye contact with Itachi.

Her eyes widened at seeing his eyes…

_Onyx…

* * *

_

Did you like that? xD

Ah well - chapter 7- I don't know. I'll see - might start tonight on it - might tomorrow - might monday - might next friday. I don't know XD

**Votes:**

ItachiSakura: 8

SasoriSakura: 5

Hm - one more chapter and I will decide the pairing n.n For the ones who wants it to be SasoriSakura - don't worry. They will have some time too! XD; (Just wait! n.n)


	7. Chapter 7

**19 votes for ItaSaku.**

**29votes for SasoSaku.**

The pairing is decided o.o it will end up being SasoSaku (but there still will be some ItaSaku action.)

Sorry sorry sorry sorry -sucks some air in- and sorry sorry sorry sorry - you get my point. I've decided that I won't be random updating my fics, but to write at least 3 chapters in a month and post them at the end of the month. So, next one up is, BSBL. So, don't worry - I will be updating again! o.o;

Phantomica if you read this - I've decided to get the shower thing out or else uhm, SasoriSakura - fans wouldn't really like it xD;

I dedicate this chapter to my good friend Hayate.G!

I don't own Naruto. If I did - would I write this fics then?

* * *

"Itachi?" his mother spoke. Sakura's eyes flew open to look in the calm face from Itachi _– Oh My God! Almost!_ Sakura trembled and blushed crimson at the feel of Itachi's erection against her inner thigh. Sakura saw in a split second annoyance appear in his face for being distracted of his 'job'. Rolling off of her he quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them before his mother had opened the door.

"Yes mother?" He asked as he looked at Sakura's naked back, slightly smirking he looked back at his mother with annoyance who looked in surprise at Sakura's _naked_ back. "….Nothing." Mikoto blinked and looked back at Itachi before flashing him a smile and then closing the door. Leaving them alone again.

Sakura fidget with the blanket, hoping he wouldn't continue. Wouldn't she wait for Sasori? Wasn't he going to bed her? Sakura blushed _you admit you like him! _A voice thundered through her mind. Ignoring the stupid voice she felt a shift next to her and the next thing that happened a strong arm was thrown around her waist and pulled her flush with him.

Sakura yelped and went rigged in his grasp. He chuckled and nuzzled her neck before kissing it slowly. "Good night" he whispered.

----

Feeling sun beams upon her bare body she opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed that Itachi wasn't in the room.

_This is my chance!_

…

…

_Chance for what?_

Sakura looked around, gathering her clothes she clothed herself with them and walked towards the room, looking one more time around and ignoring the memories of her and Itachi in his bed. Opening the door she wanted to walk out but collided with a _wet _rock hard chest and fell backwards.

Before she hit the ground strong arms wound around her waist and Sakura immediately knew who it was. Opening her eyes she looked in the stoic face from Itachi. "I-I" he laid his index finger upon her lips and silence followed.

"Sakura-San. Your mother has called and asked you to come home so you could prepare for the school's party."

Sakura almost jumped from joy but she then remembered she was still in his arms. "uhm.." She started with a blush. "I have to go-" His lips crushed down upon hers and Sakura yelped in shock , giving entrance to his violent kiss.

Breaking the kiss he licked his lips and smirked at the girl who gasped for air. "Excuse me" she whispered hastily and tried to squirm out his grip "Ita-Itachi" she whispered and saw him smirking at her.

"Sakura-san"

"I'm coming" she replied and finally managed to get out of his grip, quickly walking towards the stairs she shot him one more glance and saw him casually leaning against the wall. With only a towel around his waist. Only a towel.

Turning around she raced down the stairs "thank you Miss Uchiha" she politely bowed and ran outside.

"That went great" A teasing voice sneered at Itachi. "At least she forgave me." Itachi turned around and closed the door behind him.

Sakura almost reached her house and opened the door "I'm home!" She smiled happily at her mother who smiled back. "Welcome home" Her mother smiled. Her mother stood up and looked at Sakura. "Wanna party?" Sweatdropping Sakura nodded lightly but eventually smiled.

----

6 P.M.

----

"You look great Sakura!" Her mother smiled in the mirror at her daughter. Standing up she let the soft smooth tissue fall down her body of her dress. Her pink hair was loosely dangling around and her eyes were made up.

"If your father sees this… He'll probably kill you." She sighed, "but it's not like you go like this every day!" Sakura smiled at her mother and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you!" bowing politely the both of them walked downstairs, her mother made simple dinner for them since Sakura had a party to go. "time to eat Hun."

Sakura's father emerged from the living room and almost dropped his beer glass as he looked at his daughter. "what do you think of her?" Her mother asked. "What the-"

"It's for her school party tonight, I helped her with the clothes and she looks just fine."

"N-"

"There will nothing happen for Itachi, Sasori and Deidara are there"

"Wh-"

"We already paid for the entrance so you cannot stop her for going."

Her father looked from her to her mother and opened his mouth again.

"She's old enough to party and so we let it happen"

With that, Miss Haruno had won.

They sat in silence eating while her father shot glances to both of them when he finally spoke "Who's coming to pick you up?"

"Ino."

"Hm."

----

Hearing a knock Sakura stood up and bowed for her parents "Thanks for the dinner and Good bye."

Running towards the door she grabbed her jacket and heard her father's voice "I'll come and pick you up!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Opening the door she met the playful eyes of Ino and hooked her arm with one of Ino's "bye!" closing the door she walked arm in arm with Ino towards the school.

The whole time Ino and Sakura were giggling as they finally reached the gates of their school. It seemed like they both already were drunk without drinking. 3who's your dancing partner Inooooo?"

Giggling, she answered "I have no partner, I'm going to dance with everyone. I hope Itaaaaaachi will dance with me." Sakura suddenly became quiet which Ino didn't notice "And yours?"

Blinking Sakura replied vaguely "Sasori.." Ino giggled again, not noticing Sakura's sudden change mood.

"Sakura, yeah"

Both girls turned around and met Deidara's friendly face, and Sasori's annoying face. Linking her arm out of Ino she walked towards Sasori and saw his surprise in a blink of an eye disappear as she linked her arm with him and laid her head on his arm.

"Deidara, wanna go dance with me?" Ino asked. Looking at Sasori and Sakura one more time he nodded with a smile and walked towards the entrance.

Sasori and Sakura remained where they were, looking at eachother. He lazily pushed his hands in his pockets and looked down at her. "Something wrong, Sasori-kun?" He slowly shook his head and walked to the entrance with Sakura.

----

"Itachi. Sasuke"

Sighing he walked downstairs. Itachi was wearing a cream pants and a white shirt, his hair pulled back and his eyes blood red. Sasuke on the other hand – wearing black pants and a navy blue shirt.

"Can't we go on our own?"

Fugaku sent his son a glare and walked outside to the limo, waiting for Itachi and Sasuke.

-----

Meanwhile, on the dance floor.

Sakura blushed and hid her face in the crook of his neck as his hands were placed upon the small of her back. Nuzzling his neck lightly she could feel him shiver and giggled. Her arms wound around his neck and pushed her breasts more against his chest.

Sasori chuckled at her boldness.

Opening the door Itachi revealed himself and walked forwards, seeing all his fangirls run at him, asking or he wanted to dance with them. Sighing, he tried to smile and denied them all, his eyes were just up one girl. The girl that was dancing with Sasori.

Sakura was the first one to notice Itachi and bit back a yelp as she hid her face in Sasori's neck again. Sasori wanted to turn his face to look at what Sakura was staring but was stopped by Sakura's hand upon his cheek.

When the song was finished Sakura stopped with dancing for a moment, dragging Ino into the girl's bathroom. "I think Deidara likes me!" she giggled like she actually was drunk. _Sakura smiled maybe in your dreams._ "I saw Itachi…"

….

….

"So?"

Sakura sighed and told Ino about her propose and marriage, Itachi, Sasori, and her father.

Ino stared in surprise at her. She was going to_ marry_ Uchiha Itachi? "Girl! You are SO damn lucky!" Sweatdropping she sighed "No Ino! I'm not! He tried to take advantage of me yesterday, and I want Sasori, not Itachi!"

….

….

"What?"

"You admit you like Sasori?"

"…"

Ino hugged her best friend tightly. "That's amazing! Now I can have Itachi for myself! Not that I mean that, but, I'm your closet friend and I'm sure he will pay attention to me since I'm your best friend!" Sakura sighed and lightly hugged her back.

"Come, let's head back! I'm sure 'Sasori-kun' is waiting for you" Ino giggled at the sight of Sakura blushing.

Emerging from the bathroom Sakura immediately spotted Sasori.

…And Itachi.

They were both standing there, looking at eachother, 'fighting' eachother in silence. Not wasting any time Sakura ran at them, surprising both yet no signs.

"What's going on?" she asked as she looked at both. "Haven't you two fight enough?" Sakura didn't get any reaction out of them, and more people started to gather around them. She was starting to get worried. "Okay, Okay, that is enough!" Asuma walked towards Itachi and Sasori. "Go back to dancing or this will be the last time we have a school party. Many children protested with sounds but soon started to dance again.

"Sasori.." Sakura whispered as she walked towards them, ignoring Itachi. "Come on, let's go dance" her eyes fell downcast for ignoring Itachi. She slightly pulled Sasori away from Itachi and walked away with him.

When Sasori and Sakura were dancing again – her eyes kept eye contact with Itachi. She didn't want to this to Itachi. But… Sasori had asked her earlier to go with him then Itachi. She watched Itachi turn around, breaking the eye contact and walk outside.

She sighed slightly.

_I'm sorry. _

-----

"Seems like she got over you."

Turning around Itachi faced Sasuke. Annoyance appeared in his beautiful features but stood ground. "Sasori is the one who gets the chick." Sasuke pointed towards the couple. He suddenly disappeared – Sasuke stayed completely calm even if he knew that it would turn into a problem – Itachi re-appeared before him, pushing him roughly against the door.

His hand squeezed harder, making Sasuke cough for air. "I will get her." Itachi leaned closer and smirked, whispering in his ear. "After all, after school, she will be mine – 5 weeks more."

Itachi stepped backwards, letting Sasuke fall down on his knees – gasping for air. "And then you, dear brother, will mean nothing anymore."

Turning around he walked away, leaving his brother who continued to gasp for air.

Meanwhile Sasori's hand already had slipped under Sakura's dress, biting her lip she clutched his shirt tighter. Though she knew it was just because the dancing – he was being very close – or just his hand.

Sasori's hand retreated and Sakura sighed in his neck, feeling him shiver she giggled and nuzzled his neck. Leaning more against him.

"I think she has a fish." Ino murmured while she was dancing with Deidara. He snorted, "Yeah, he's not the only one." Sakura gave him a playful push "Hey! I'm only dancing with you mister because you have no dancing partner!" He chuckled and pointed towards a crowd of girls "I'll bet they all want to dance with me, yeah" Retreating his arms he walked over towards one of the girls and asked her to dance – before she took his hand she squealed in happiness.

Ino stood there completely – surprised. Deidara smirked at her – mouthing 'I win, yeah'

Sakura pushed Sasori out the crowd – forgetting Itachi – she pushed him roughly against the wall and started to kiss him feverish as his hands were placed upon the small of her back, pushing her more firmly against him. Her hands slipped in his red hair that perfectly matched his red 'Akatsuki' shirt.

Their tongues entwined and fought for dominance in the kiss while Sakura tried to distract him with letting her hand slide up and down his inner thigh. Noticing this he grabbed a hold onto her buttocks and pushed her more firmly against him, making Sakura yelp which gave him a chance to 'win'.

Sasori growled as she bit his lip and quickly changed positions. Now that Sakura was against the wall he blocked her escape routes and left her lips, kissing his way down to her neck. Her arms wound around his neck and moaned softly that only he could hear. "W-Wait" he panted, having a hard time to control himself. Both stopped and looked at eachother. Minutes passed and Sasori was still thinking about how he should bring it up.

"Yes?"

Biting slightly his lip he locked gazes with her. "How was your date with… Itachi." Sakura blinked in surprise, why would he ask that right now? "Good." She whispered and saw Sasori's eyebrow rise.

"It's not like we have done anything.." she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "We went out for dinner, with our fathers, then we went up the hill and watched the city…" this time she kissed his cheek and whispered "then he brought me to Ino, and then our ways separated." Though it wasn't the truth she couldn't tell him what really happened.

She did not want to lose a friend.

Her eyes fell to the clock – _already 11 P.M?_

"Sakura!" Looking over Sasori's shoulder she saw Ino walking in a fast pace towards her. "Your father is here. He's waiting outside." Her eyes widened "Oh Great.." she muttered and looked at Sasori who stared calmly back.

Leaning down he kissed her one more time, not caring if Ino was standing behind them. Sakura had a hard time for not moaning as his tongue demanded entrance. Giving in his tongue slowly entered and searched in every cavern in her mouth.

"Sakura!"

Instantly the both of them stilled at hearing Sakura's father. Quickly retreating his tongue and breaking apart from her they both gasped for air as Sakura saw her father walking towards them from the sideline. "Thank God no one notices him" Sakura whispered and hesitate waved at her father who came at the both of them.

"Young lady! What is the meaning of this!" Sakura blushed crimson and hid it by her hands. "You're coming with me" he grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her towards the exit. Sasori followed them, and started talking when they were outside.

"It's completely my fault, sir."

Sakura's father turned around and glared at Sasori who didn't flinch or anything at all. "I know of your kind, you first try to act like the girl you're hanging out is everything for you, and when she finally gives you what you want, you dump her."

"F-Father! This is Sasori you're talking about!" she shouted "just wait till your mother hears this." He continued and dragged her along to the car. "Sasori I-I'm sorry!" he flashed her a smirk and tilted his hand. Sakura did the same, mouthing a 'good night Sasori'

* * *

Lame chapter - I know I know but anyway, it's here... First I wanted to stick with 5 pages but I still had no internet so I wrote till I had 7 Pages o.o So.. That's good, right:D No? o.o? xD anyways - sorry again - till next month! o.o (or sooner) 


End file.
